


Switching Positions

by Swtch_racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are "straight", 3racha are in college, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Divorced Lee Minho, Explicit Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Consent, Jealousy, M/M, MILF Minho, Minho is a, Minho passed out cuz the dick was that good, Minor Original Character(s), Past Infidelity, Possessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Rimming, Single Parents, Smoking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, minho has a daughter, minho has a plan, smoking while having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/pseuds/Swtch_racha
Summary: People say life starts in your 20s but Minho would beg to differ. In a comfortable house and great coffee, Minho likes to think that life starts in your 40s. After all, when else would you be considered a DILF? (Or in his case, a MILF.)Alternatively: Minho lives a comfy live as a divorced single parent; with a nice house and a harem of college boys at his beck and call.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 106
Kudos: 598





	1. Cookin in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here!!! MILF Minho and his harem: 3racha. 
> 
> Reminder: Minho is aged up here, around early to mid-40s. 3racha are all of legal age and are in college. If you're uncomfortable with the age difference (even if it doesn't play a factor during their sexual activities), please don't read this fic. 
> 
> But if you're fine with that, then enjoy!

Mornings were always so peaceful. The sound of the coffee machine grinding and the smell of freshly cut grass. The sun shining bright on a cloudless day while the few dogs on the street were actually quiet. The sight of young shirtless college boys were always a plus. 

Minho smiled into his cup of coffee. He was leaning on his marble kitchen counter as he looked out of his giant glass door leading to his backyard. Thankfully, ever since the divorce, his ex-wife has been getting more and more civil with them, which mostly meant very tense greetings and small talk every time she picked up their daughter. 

Considering how she went ballistic finding him in bed with their daughter’s old history teacher, Minho would say it was a marked improvement. He ran his free hand on the counter as he walked past and headed into the living room. He was glad his parents were smart enough to get him to sign a prenup. His family was rich, and at the time, he felt insulted on his ex-wife’s behalf but looking around at his very comfortable living space with it’s beautiful open floor plan and giant windows and high ceilings, he was content. 

He lived rather comfortably, despite his job. It could be from the sugar daddy he managed to bag during the divorce but he would never admit that. He walked out and onto the porch, his hand daintily covering his eyes from the sun. He looked out into the yard to see one of the biggest perks he ever got since the divorce. 

Cutting his lawn was Chan. He was into sports, although Minho assumed football since he couldn’t actually be bothered to know what “sport” he was in. He was on the shorter side but he was broad. He had a rather cut, thick frame stacked with muscles. A sharp jaw and an easy smile, Chan was always a bit of a tease without meaning to be. 

He exclusively only wore crop tops, claiming it was more freeing. Minho couldn’t complain especially if it meant his abs flashing every five seconds. He was sweet, always volunteered to help with fixing things that Minho didn’t know how to fix. He was never the handy type, owing to the fact that he could always hire a repairman or plumber. 

Minho sipped his coffee, admiring how the sweat looked on Chan’s neck when the boy wiped his forehead, exposing a sliver of his tummy and waistband. Minho licked his lips when Chan turned to see him on the porch. 

“Oh! Hi Mr. Lee! Sorry did I wake you?” Chan rubbed his neck, his face flushed from working under the sun. 

“Oh no, of course not. Also Chan I told you just call me Minho.” Minho smiled into his drink, he genuinely liked Chan. The boy was very sincere and sweet, always willing to help out. And if he noticed that he tended to stare at Minho’s ass when he walked away, then that’s his choice. Minho didn’t mind, he knew his ass looked great in these pants. 

Minho stretched as he walked inside. He checked his phone for some work emails when he got a text from a friend. He bit back a laugh and went to the backyard. He popped his head out and looked up to see his neighbor by her balcony. Minho answered a call, holding back his laugh. 

“Yes?”

“Minho, you slut, how come I’ve never seen this one before? Does he have an accent? Oh Jesus he has an accent, doesn’t he?” Minho bit back a laugh. 

“Yes, Mrs. Park. He does indeed have an accent. And to answer the previous question, he’s usually here weekends but he said he couldn’t make it so he’s making up for it by doing some lawn work today.”

“Oh, well he sure makes my lawn work if you know what I mean.” Minho couldn’t help his laughter the very dumb joke. He watched as Mrs. Park craned her neck to get another glimpse, nearly dropping her own mug that he was very sure wasn’t just coffee. She almost tipped over when, Minho guessed, Chan was stretching his arms again, flashing her and the rest of his neighbors. 

Minho wasn’t the only parent on the street. On the contrary, most of his neighbors were either wives in boring, unhappy marriages or divorced, single parents as well. They all had taken to watching his boytoys do his house work as a morning bonding activity. He didn’t mind, he knew how many of these women probably didn’t even have sex anymore. He felt bad for them, so he always made sure they had something to ogle as they let their children head off to school. 

Minho’s daughter was the only one of her age group in the area. She was in college and lived on campus, dropping by every so often to have dinner with him. They had a much better relationship now, after he came out to her and they bonded over silly little things like how boys were dumb. She even had a party at his house, begging him to let her host her first college party. He allowed it, asking only that she cleaned up the next day. 

He didn’t mean to crash, but he had forgotten some paperwork in his home office. He texted her to fetch it for him when instead of his daughter, Chan had walked out to his car. The boy was shirtless, covered in sweat and most likely, alcohol, clutching a folder. He leaned one arm on the window and smiled, his dimple popping. 

“Hi Mia’s dad! I’m Christopher but you could call me Chan! She said she was too drunk but she asked me to give these to you! Also you weren’t supposed to know that, ah, um oops?” A heavy aussie accent accompanied his friendly tone as he slurred, clearly drunk. Minho smiled easily. He reached over and took the papers from Chan, one hand on the arm on his window. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” He gripped his arm, could you blame him for wanting to feel this gorgeous boy up? He threw in a wink because he felt like it, stuffing the papers into his bag. Minho looked up and noticed that Chan hadn’t left yet. 

“Was there anything else?” He may or may not have fluttered his lashes at the younger boy. Sue him but it had been ages since he was around a man this hot. He licked his lips waiting for a response when he noticed Chan’s eyes catch the movement.  _ Interesting.  _

“Ah, uh, nope! Yeah that, that was it! Um, you have a good night now, Mr. Lee. I promise we’ll clean up tomorrow!”

“Please, call me Minho.” Minho reached out and gripped Chan’s arm again, dragging his fingers when he pulled away. He smirked when he noticed how affected Chan was, waving his hand as he drove off. 

The next morning, Minho woke up to Chan at his door, no trace of a hangover. The younger man explained that he was there to clean up any mess they left behind and repair anything if needed. Minho, who was only in his silk robe, smiled and let Chan into the house. And if he touched Chan a bit too much, so what? He had to take the boy around the house somehow. 

After that, Chan had visited him more times than his own daughter, showing up mostly on the weekends when he had no school. He would do some work around the house then leave after. Minho had taken to being more and more daring with his attempts at seducing the boy. 

It was very obvious that the boy found him attractive, if every time he choked when Minho bent down was any indication. The older man just wasn’t sure why he didn’t just break and fuck him against his brown pleather couch. He discussed it over brunch with some of the other moms, the few neighbors that he counted as his friends. They gossiped and told him that Chan was probably straight and just needed a little push. 

After all, he was a hot, attractive horny college boy and Minho, himself, was a rather attractive older man and easily the best ass he’s seen in awhile. It wasn’t going to take long before he breaks. 

The other lonely women on his street had taken to giving him tips and coaching him. Minho never actually did any of it but it was sweet of them to try and help. He also knew they were burning to know what Chan would feel like in bed. He smiled easily, asking them to wait and be patient. He was in no rush, besides Chan wasn’t his only option anyway. 

While weekends were typically reserved for ogling some aussie ass, weekdays were usually quiet except for Thursdays. Thursdays were usually accompanied by a very loud, very obnoxious, hot piece of ass named Han Jisung. 

Jisung also attended the same school as Chan. The boy was a year younger,in the same year as his daughter. He was only average height but walked with the confidence of a 6 footer. He was admittedly very hot and unfortunately, he was very much aware of it. He had a long neck and a sharp jaw that contrasted his round cheeks. His fluffy black hair sometimes had messy highlights framing his face. He had big arms and a set of shoulders that seemed broader due to his very narrow waist. 

He was a stoner, having shown up to Minho’s house high a few times. Minho had bought weed from the boy, opting to microdose instead of smoke like the younger boy did. He walked around in a baseball cap and muscle tees that were clearly cut with scissors to make the armholes bigger. Minho also knew he was a bit of a fuckboy, because he was also, his daughter’s ex. 

Mia had talked about him over dinner. She told him about this really cute boy that flirted with her during class, inviting her to study dates and what not. Minho warned her to be careful but nonetheless let her make her own choices. He had gotten an earful from his ex-wife after. She yelled about how she couldn’t believe Minho allowed their daughter to associate herself with someone like him. Minho was confused, from what he had heard from Mia, Jisung was a nice boy, if a little flirty. Until, Mia had decided to invite Jisung over to introduce him. 

Mia was in her room, getting ready while Minho was cooking in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He was still in his apron, over his work clothes, his sleeves rolled up to his veiny forearms. He knew better than to call his daughter to answer the door so he huffed, and walked over. He was greeted with a boy around his height, in a loud print button down over a shirt and some ripped jeans. He was smoking on his porch, a hand tucked into his pocket. He looked up at Minho through his lashes, taking one last hit before stepping out his light. His eyes looked Minho up and down before biting his lip. He reached one hand out to shake. 

“Hi, I’m Han Jisung but you can just call me Jisung.” Minho took his hand and shook it, noticing how the boy’s hand engulfed his own. His fingers were studded with rings, matching the boy’s eyebrow piercing. 

“I’m Mia’s dad, just call me Minho, it’s alright.” Minho smiled, letting the boy in. He headed for the kitchen, hearing Jisung follow behind him. He noticed the pot he left behind was starting to boil and nearly panicked, grabbing the handles to put it off the fire. He struggled a bit when he felt two arms reached from behind him, essentially caging him in. Minho let him, keeping his hands on the handle as the younger boy had his hands over his own, lifting the pot easily to the other side. 

“You gotta be careful, Minho, _ wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” _ Minho couldn’t suppress the shiver he felt, as Jisung’s breath tickled his ear while he whispered. He turned his head to the side and noticed how close Jisung’s face was when he heard Mia call out for him. Minho jumped away from Jisung, who seemed completely unfazed from their little moment.

“I-in the kitchen, love!” Minho cleared his throat, cursing his voice for breaking. He shot Jisung a glare, blushing at how obviously affected he was. Jisung hid his laugh behind his hand, when Mia shrieked happily, jumping into Jisung’s arms. The pair shared a kiss that Jisung tried to deepen until Mia slapped him on the arm. 

“Um, sorry dad.” Minho smiled, gritting his teeth painfully. He asked the two to sit down and wait till he served the food. The trio settled down, tucking into their dinner. Mia had informed him that Jisung majored in communications but was set on making music. Jisung, finally embarrassed, informed him of his Soundcloud when he asked, promising Mia that he would give it a listen later. The dinner ended peacefully, save for a few stolen glances from Jisung to Minho. 

Minho lingered by the kitchen as Mia went to say goodbye to Jisung, which involved an excessive amount of tongue and ass grabbing. It didn’t help that when Minho caught sight of them, Jisung was staring right at him as he grabbed Mia’s ass making her jump. Minho’s eyes widened as Jisung smirked into their kisses. He flushed choosing to hide away from the demon fuckboy that his daughter decided to date. He heard the door close and a rumble of an engine before he decided he was in the clear. He peeked from behind the curtain to watch Jisung ride his big motorcycle, slipping on his helmet and riding off. That night, Minho decided to listen to his music, which he ultimately regretted because now he knew what he sounded like when he growled his lyrics or lazily rapped. 

Minho later found out that they broke up after Mia had caught Jisung in bed with a classmate of theirs. He comforted her, telling her he always had a bad feeling about him and that it wasn’t her fault that she fell for a fuckboy. 

What he didn’t expect was for Jisung to show up at his house one night, clearly inebriated. They had an intense stare down as Jisung took a hit from his cigarette. He blew it downward, in between them, letting the smoke curl around Minho’s face as it crept upwards. Minho gripped the door frame, willing himself not to give in to the clear temptation. He held his breath as Jisung stepped forward, his face inches from Minho’s. He tipped his head, his lips close to his own as he mumbled. 

“Is she home?” Minho closed his eyes. He knew exactly what Jisung was asking and what it would mean. He had to choose his answer very carefully. 

“No.” 

What followed was a wild night as Jisung carried him through the house, making out the entire way. They made it as far as the kitchen before becoming impatient and deciding to fuck on the table. They made so much noise that the police were nearly called. Luckily, Mrs. Park saved him by explaining that it was nothing to be worried about. He owed her all the raunchy details later. 

The morning after, the neighbors weren’t even bothering about being subtle as they watched Jisung walk out of his house, lighting a cigarette, running a hand through his hair. Minho winced as he walked him to the porch making Jisung laugh. The older man made sure to thank him very loudly for cleaning his pool, a very lame excuse to justify the younger boy being at his house so early. Jisung laughed, smacking his ass before leaving. 

“Yeah, you’re welcome, Mr. Lee. I’ll be back next week  _ to clean your pool _ .” Minho rolled his eyes at the very obvious sexual implication in his statement. The boy saluted him before pulling his helmet on and riding off, the sound ripping through the otherwise quiet morning. Minho sighed before heading back inside. The rest of the neighbors drew back as the ‘show’ ended. 

Well at least, the boy wasn’t all talk. From the way his ass felt, he could very much back it up. 

Minho’s days were usually not as exciting as the rest of the neighborhood made it out to be. Sure he had young, hot, boys come over and do some housework and there was the occasional dicking down but it was usually very mundane. 

It was the weekend and that usually meant yoga for Minho. He liked keeping up his flexibility, even taking a few dance classes to stay active. He always liked dancing and Mia had even picked it up. 

He tended to do yoga in his backyard. Before his neighbors found out he was gay, they usually made it a habit to ogle his ass as he went through his stretches. He was well aware of the stares, leaving them be since he himself liked the attention all the same. He went through his regular routine when the doorbell rang. 

He was confused, Chan had said that he wouldn’t come today since they had an away game. He wiped off his sweat and grabbed his water, drinking as he rounded the side of his house. He nearly choked when he saw what was waiting up front. 

On his porch sat a young boy, around Chan’s age. He was massive, and that’s saying something considering he’s seen Chan’s body. His arms looked huge, as the sleeves on shirt were tight. He was in pants that hugged his thick thighs perfectly, looking like it was close to bursting as he sat down on the front step. He had his head down, bopping to what Minho guessed was music from his earphones. He approached him from the side, startling the other boy, who was probably expecting someone to answer the door. 

“Oh fuck! Oh shi- I, uh, I mean, hi, are you Mr. Lee?” The boy clutched his chest, trying to calm down from the scare. Minho’s eyes widened at his chest, it was big and Minho thought his was big but apparently he was wrong. Minho nodded, smiling to try and put the boy at ease. The boy got up, brushing his hands on his pants. He was shorter than Minho expected but despite the height difference, the boy was probably much stronger than him. 

“I’m Changbin, I’m a friend of Chan’s. He couldn’t come today so he asked me to come and have a look at your car? He said you mentioned something about the engine making a weird sound?” Minho shook the boy’s hand, already distracted from the roughness in his voice. He had a nice smile that seemed to contrast his otherwise dark persona. His voice was naturally gruff and he had a very intimidating aura. 

“Oh! I didn’t think Chan would send someone else. I’m sorry I was in the back doing yoga. You weren’t waiting long I hope?” Minho beckoned Changbin to follow him around back. He noticed how Changbin’s eyes immediately dropped down to his legs when he mentioned yoga. So maybe he was wearing yoga pants, it’s not like he expected anyone to come over. 

Changbin followed him as they headed inside, passing through the house to get to the garage. He handed Changbin the keys, letting him back up the car into the driveway. 

“Yeah, I hear it. I’ll pop the hood and just have a look. I don’t have any of my tools right now, Mr. Lee so I might have to come back.” Minho was definitely not opposed to this hunking boy coming over again. 

“Yes of course, also just Minho is fine, Mr. Lee is my dad and it makes me feel old.” 

“Yeah alright.” Changbin smirked, stepping out of the car. Popping the hood open, he leaned over the engine, trying to examine the source of the noise. 

Minho bit his lip as he watched Changbin’s ass through his jeans as he bent over. The boy’s arms looked big, his muscles flexing as he tinkered around. Minho looked up, noticing how the neighbors had begun to watch as the boy worked on his car, unaware of the stares. Minho stepped inside, trying to calm himself as he adjusted his pants. 

He cleaned up and showered, noticing he was still in his sweaty yoga clothes which probably were not as attractive. He whipped up a quick lunch when he noticed the time. Changbin had been working on his car for a few hours so he decided to visit him. Carrying a glass of water, he stepped out into the garage and nearly tripped over himself. 

Changbin was standing in front of the car, as he pulled his shirt up to wipe his face. He wasn’t like Chan or Jisung, his tummy softer but despite that, Minho could tell the boy worked out. He pulled himself together when Changbin pushed his shirt back down when he noticed Minho approach. Thanking him for the water, Changbin downed the contents of the glass as Minho tried his best to not show he was watching his throat work. 

“Ah alright well I figured out what was wrong with your engine.” Minho zoned out as Changbin rambled on about car stuff he knew nothing about. He guessed the boy probably worked as a mechanic, considering how well versed he was with cars. Minho imagined the boy in a jumpsuit and white tank top, sweaty and dirty from the oil. 

“Uh so, Mr.- I mean, Minho, I’ll be back sometimes next week to fix it up. Good thing Chan told me early or you’d have a bigger problem on your hands.” Minho snapped out of his thoughts. Maybe he should have focused more on what the boy was saying rather than the boy’s very distracting arms. 

“Oh thank you, Changbin. I really appreciate that. How much would it all cost?” 

“Oh! Oh, well, uh, it’s okay I-, I won’t charge you for it.” Changbin was rubbing his neck, seemingly embarrassed, making his arm bulge. He noticed the boy also had a very dangerous habit of biting his lips. 

“Oh no! No of course, I’ll pay you. Chan works in my yard on the side, he’ll tell you I pay very well.” Minho took a chance and held Changbin’s bicep, squeezing reassuringly. Changbin flushed, although it could be chalked up to the heat. His mind had clearly gone places at the mention of Chan. 

“Oh, uh, sure, if you say so. I’ll try to check the costs but, don’t worry, I won’t charge you extra for the house call.” Changbin smirked and threw in a wink, although his embarrassed laughter gave away how he cringed inwardly. Minho laughed, squeezing Changbin’s bicep one last time. 

He let Changbin put the car back into the garage and agreed to follow his advice of not using it till he would have it fixed. Minho assured him it was no trouble and thanked him profusely for taking the time out of his schedule. Changbin blushed again, saying it was no problem for a  _ friend _ of Chan’s. 

Minho watched as the boy drove off in a nice looking muscle car that he said he restored himself. He waved him off then stared pointedly at his neighbor’s windows, noticing how they were still staring. He made shooing motions as he walked back into his house. He smiled to himself, maybe it was time he got himself all dolled up again. After all, he was about to have his hands full with all these college boys.


	2. In the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First up, we get a visit from the boys to help Minho with his car! 
> 
> Wonder who it'll be?

It was Tuesday when Minho got a text from Chan saying Changbin would come that day to fix up his car. He replied with a quick thank you and set about to prepare for when Changbin would come. 

He heard a car pull up to his driveway, as he fixed the last of his make up. So maybe he put on a little eye makeup and lip gloss, he wanted to feel pretty. He checked his newly done orange hair, he had styled it up showing off his forehead. The weather was a bit gloomy, although there was a very small chance of rain, it gave Minho the excuse to wear a long sleeved cardigan over a white sleeveless shirt. The sleeves cut off at his fingertips and the back falling to just above his ass. He wore hot pants, knowing his thighs and ass looked amazing in them. He dabbed the last of the gloss on his lips when he heard footsteps and the doorbell ring. He calmed himself, schooling his expression into a neutral one instead of a ‘excited to get dicked down’ one. 

He waited a moment and opened the door. Two boys were one his porch. Minho looked surprised when he realized Chan had decided to accompany Changbin. He looked good. His usual blonde hair was now black while Changbin’s previously light brown hair was now a bluish silver, brushed up to show off his undercut. Chan was in his usual plain print crop top, and lowrise pants, showing off his waistband and hip bones. Changbin was in a black shirt this time, plain but tightly stretched across his chest and arms. He was wearing a single heavy chain necklace and grey joggers. The two were talking when Minho opened the door. The pair froze, clearly not expecting how Minho was dressed. It was very obvious that they were both checking him out but Chan immediately snapped out of it. 

“Oh my gosh, um I’m sorry, Mr. Lee is this a bad time? I texted we were already on the way but um, we could always come back…” 

“No! No it’s fine, I was just taking a nap. I didn’t have any work today so you came at a good time. Although, I didn’t know you were coming, Chan, I thought it was just Changbin.” 

Minho giggled with a catlike smile, he slapped Chan’s arm playfully to show how he didn’t mind the pleasant surprise. His voice was a bit softer, sweeter as he led both boys inside. Changbin had his tools with him, quiet as Chan chatted with Minho about work. He opened the garage and handed them the keys. He ran a hand up Changbin’s back, lingering on his shoulder, telling them if they needed anything he would be inside. As opposed to Chan’s easy demeanor, Changbin tensed under Minho’s touch, gruffy replying an affirmative before Minho left them to do their business. 

Minho sat on his couch with a glass of wine. It was around 1 pm, but no one could blame him. There were two young, virile college boys in his garage working on his car. His original plan had to change on account of Chan being there. It wasn’t that he couldn’t get Changbin alone, it would be very easy to send Chan out to run an errand or fix a part of the house, leaving him alone with his friend. Minho smirked, then again, he always liked a challenge. Maybe now, with the added factor of Changbin, it would make it easier for him to sleep with him as well. With his newfound resolve, he threw back the rest of his wine and waited. 

He was browsing through a magazine when the first part of his ‘newly adjusted’ plan was put into motion. He had sent a text to Chan asking if it was alright for him to come to the living room and help him with something. He was lounging, his legs stretched across the length of his couch when he heard Chan’s heavy footsteps. He resisted the urge to look up and continued to browse through the magazine. He felt Chan stop and stare at his legs, now on full display. He had taken the extra step and shaved, even asking for tips from Mrs. Park. 

One thing about Chan he noticed was that the boy was a bit touchy. He was used to casual touches with his friends, and it even bled into how he interacted with Minho. Minho continued to keep the magazine covering his face, hiding the fact that he knew Chan was at the foot of the couch, watching him. His short shorts were doing nothing except emphasizing his bulge, bunching up from the thickness of his thighs. He slowly dragged his left foot up to his right knee, dragging it up the length of his calf under the guise of simply stretching as he read. He even feigned a yawn when Chan cleared his throat. 

“Y-you uh, needed something, M-mr. Lee?” Chan was always very obvious. It was one of his endearing qualities. His ears had the tendency to burn cherry red while a flush travelled down his neck. He rubbed the back of his neck, making his shirt ride up, flashing his hip bone. Minho pretended to be surprised, looking up at Chan over the magazine. 

“Oh! Yes Chan, I was wondering if you could help me with my TV. I just had it installed but the wires are all mixed and I can’t get it to work.” He fluttered his lashes, as he pouted his lips. 

He did in fact, have a new T.V. installed. He had told the person in charge to leave it where there would only be a few adjustments needed for it to work. The man was confused but since Minho paid him extra to half-ass his job, he didn’t complain. 

“Oh sure, okay I’ll have a look.” Minho smiled, gesturing for Chan to have at it. Minho stayed on the couch as Chan adjusted his T.V. exposing the back a bit. With his living room set up, it made it a bit difficult for him to fully turn the T.V. around, forcing him to get on his knees and reach. Minho watched as Chan’s shirt rode up at the effort, fully exposing his abs almost up to his chest. His pants were also riding a bit down, showing off the waistband of his underwear and the dips in his back. Minho’s mouth watered at the sight, allowing himself to openly ogle the younger man’s ass and midriff. 

“Oh gosh, Mr. Lee, looks like they didn’t install it properly, you should tell customer service.” Chan’s voice sounded a bit muffled as he tinkered around the back of his T.V. Minho hummed in acknowledgment, barely focusing on what he was saying. He waited a few more minutes of Chan trying to fix the wires when he adjusted the half-chub in his shorts. Getting up, he adjusted his shorts, pulling it a bit as it hugged his ass. It gave him a bit of a wedgie but it was worth it to see the look on their faces. He walked over to where Chan was still busy and trailed his fingers up his exposed back. Chan jumped, bumping his head against the shelf above his T.V. Minho held his head, protecting it as he pulled himself from out of the back of T.V.

“Ow, shit.”

“Oh no, let me see.” Chan was hissing from the pain when Minho cradled his head in his hands. Minho was standing above him, moving his head forward to see the crown. From this position, however, that meant Chan on his knees with his face dangerously close to his thighs and crotch. Minho did a few perfunctory swipes, checking if he had anything more than a bump, luckily the boy’s head seemed to be fine. Hands still guiding his head, he pulled Chan’s head back to get a proper look at his eyes. Minho smiled down, lightly petting his hair. 

Chan’s eyes were blown wide, his dark gaze locking onto Minho’s playful eyes. Chan had one hand on Minho’s thighs for support. Minho could feel his fingers twitch, as if he was trying to stop himself from squeezing. It made Minho want to squirm, having the strong grip on his thighs but he reigned himself in. The bulge in his shorts was very prominent now, he pretended it didn’t exist as he patted Chan’s head. 

“I think you’re alright, just a bump.” 

“O-oh uh, yeah, ha, don’t worry I’ve got a pretty hard head.” Chan’s voice sounded breathy, his eyes looking everywhere but Minho. He snatched his hand and was now playing with his hands on in his lap. 

“Right, but why not sit on the couch and I’ll go get you some ice okay?” 

Minho offered a hand but Chan got up by himself. Minho led him to the couch, pushing his shoulders lightly as he sauntered over to the kitchen. He knew Chan was watching his ass, he could feel the weight of the younger man’s stare. He bent over and reached into the freezer, pretending to look for an ice pack. He could hear Chan choking behind him, knowing that the boy has now clearly seen his little secret. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. He smiled, grabbing the ice pack and waved around, smiling at Chan. The younger boy fidgeted in his seat, accepting the ice pack gratefully. He held it to his head, his tummy folding as he slouched a bit in his seat. 

“You poor thing, are you sure you’re alright?”  
“I-I uh, yeah of course, Mr. Lee. Nothing I can’t handle.” Minho had settled next to Chan, tucking his legs underneath him. His thighs bulged as the older man held Chan’s shoulder for support as he pretended to check his head with his free hand. He was now in Chan’s personal space but the younger boy hadn’t pushed him away, which was always a good sign. He settled back down, sitting back on his haunches. The cardigan pooled around him, slipping down his shoulder, exposing his arm. He pulled it up but not before Chan eyed the exposed skin. He looked up at Minho nervously. They were very close now, Minho noticed. The couch dipped under Chan’s weight, making Minho nearly fall into Chan’s space. 

It was quiet, as the two stared at each other. Chan’s eyes travelled around his face as Minho’s breath began to pick up. He leaned forward very slightly, gauging Chan’s reaction. Fortunately, he seemed to have the same idea, his free hand gripped his own thigh as he leaned forward as well. They were close, their faces coming together. Minho was searching in Chan’s eyes when he inhaled deeply. 

“I think I should go check on Changbin.” Minho’s voice was breathy, not moving away from Chan despite his statement. Chan was focused on his lips moving, looking like he barely understood what Minho said. He nodded, leaning forward more until Minho got up. He blinked, as if snapping out of the trance and looked guiltily up at Minho, who was smirking at him. The older patted his knee before he made his way around the couch and to the garage. Touching his knee, Chan looked down and noticed the bulge in his pants. He flushed an even brighter red as he groaned, realizing Minho had definitely noticed his boner. 

The older man stopped by the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water, before making his way to his garage. He could hear the sounds of Changbin grunting as he fixed up his car. Minho checked his hair in the mirror, before stepping into the garage. He was quietly appreciating Changbin’s broad back as he bent over the car. He had one foot up, leaning on the knee as he was examining something. Minho cleared his throat, startling him. 

“Oh! Changbin I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“Oh, nah, it’s alright I just didn’t hear you, Mr. L-, I mean, Minho.” Changbin went back to examining the piece, holding a wrench as if to compare. Minho huffed, he was going to have to try drawing his attention away from his car. 

Minho set down the bottle of water, humming to himself as he circled his car. He felt Changbin steal glances at him as he made his way around. Minho bent over, pushing his ass out as he checked one of the tires. Once he deemed it okay, he straightened back up and continued his route until he made it all the way to the front with Changbin. He noticed Changbin was still holding the wrench, as if he hadn’t moved since Minho arrived. 

“So, you’re really good with cars, are you some type of mechanic?” Minho figured it would be better to try and get the boy to open first. He leaned against the car, tilting his head in question. 

“Ah yea, I work part-time at the auto shop close to our school.” Changbin had decided to get back to work, bending over and focusing on the engine.

“So are you an engineer…?”  
“Yeah mechanical, Dad taught me how. Worked on my own car as my first project, then I started fixing up other student’s cars for cash. It’s how I met Chan.” 

Minho hums in acknowledgment as he watched Changbin’s arms flex from the effort. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat. There were some streaks on his arms which was probably why the boy had opted to wear black. Minho stepped closer and stood behind him. He draped one arm on his shoulders then leaned over, plastering himself on Changbin’s sweaty back. He smelled like a mix of expensive perfume, oil and natural musk that drove Minho insane. Changbin tensed, feeling the length of Minho’s body on his. His thighs on his legs and his boner digging into his ass. There was no mistaking it, as it poked against his back but Minho pretended it wasn’t there. Resisting the urge to rut against his plush ass, Minho peeked his head over Changbin’s shoulder. 

“So what’re you doing now?” Changbin’s blush reached his ears as Minho’s hair tickled the back of his neck. He started to subtly move his shoulders, jostling Minho from his perch. He got a bit annoyed, was the boy actually rejecting him? Minho tsked as he pulled himself away, settling to sit on the edge of the hood instead. He crossed his arms, emphasizing his chest, the cardigan slipping down as it exposed his shoulders. Changbin peeked to the side, his eyes shifting from his arms down to his chest and his ass perched on the car. Minho smirked inwardly, the boy wasn’t as slick as he thought but it may take a bit more for him to say yes. 

“I, uh, um, I’m just checking your fuel line.” Changbin trailed off as he went back to checking Minho’s engine. He didn’t think it would be this hard to seduce the other boy but he always had a back up plan. He hummed in acknowledgement, as he let his hands fall down to his lap. The cardigan followed, pooling at his waist and exposing his arms in his white sleeveless shirt. He knew Changbin noticed so he pushed it further. 

“It’s really hot here isn’t it? I’m sorry, I’m a terrible host. I’ll turn on the fan.” He fanned himself as he pulled off the cardigan completely, dropping it off on a table as he went to turn on the fan. He knew Changbin now had a full view of his ass and arms. He heard the tinkering noise stop, which meant he had the boy’s full attention. One hand on his hip, he hummed to himself as he pretended to look for the electric fan. It was at the bottom level of the shelf which meant he had to bend a bit to get it. Pulling it out took some effort as well, huffing as he tried to pull it free. Suddenly, a hand was on his arm and he looked to see Changbin next to him. 

“I- uh, let me.” Minho smiled gratefully, stepping back and letting Changbin lift a few things out of the way. Minho bit his lip as he watched Changbin easily lift boxes that usually felt like they weighed a tonne. He managed to free the fan and set it up, turning to Minho as he held the plug. 

“Oh, now let me.” It just so happens that the socket closest to the fan was found behind the bottom level of the shelf. Minho dropped to his knees and stuck his head through the lowest level of the shelf. He heard a sharp inhale, as his ass stuck out, wiggling a bit as he strained for the socket. He stayed there a bit, grunting as he pretended to experience a bit of difficulty. Once he was satisfied, he slowly made his way out. His white shirt had been, predictably stained, as he settled on his knees. 

“There we go! Now, it won’t be so hot for you.” Minho smiled up at Changbin who was, if possible ten times more red. He was clearly avoiding his eye, muttering a thank you. Minho stood and brushed his knees, walking ahead of Changbin. 

“I’m sorry is there any dirt?” Changbin froze as he looked up to see Minho in front of him, presenting his ass while he craned his neck backward. Minho had an innocent look as he waited patiently for Changbin to reply. 

“I- uh, a-a bit.” 

“Oh could you get it for me?” Minho smiled sweetly as Changbin approached hesitantly. With a shaky hand, he brushed whatever dirt was on Minho’s shorts. Minho bit his lip as the boy patted down his butt, feeling the weight of his hand. 

“You’re good.” Changbin's voice seemed a bit rough when Minho turned to thank him. He giggled, patting his arm then squeezing his bicep. He let his hand drag as he pulled away. Picking his cardigan, he stops by the door. 

“Ah, I’ll prepare some snacks for you and Chan, okay?” Minho waved behind him, leaving a silent Changbin in the garage. A silent, very nervous and very hard Changbin. Minho snickered behind his hand. Sometimes, boys were just too easy. 

Minho walked back into the kitchen and noticed how Chan was still on the couch. He approached the back, reaching his hand out to tap him on the shoulder when he heard the boy groan. Minho silently crept up and saw Chan rubbing himself through his pants. His eyes were closed, his brows furrowed in frustration. Minho immediately backed up, slinking back into the kitchen. Things were moving at a good pace but he was getting impatient. He left the cardigan on the counter and started to bustle around in the kitchen. 

“Chan? Are you still in the living room? Could come and help me? I’m here in the kitchen.” Minho had his back to the entrance as Chan walked in. He tiptoed to reach something in the cabinets, his shirt and shorts riding up. His thighs tensed as reached far into the cabinet. He heard Chan nearly choke behind him as he made a little noise. He turned to face the boy, flushed as always. 

“Does Changbin like sandwiches?”

“I, uh, I think so. Oh but, Mr. Lee, you don’t need to do all this. It’s okay.” Chan laughed, despite the awkwardness. Minho smiled, walking over to Chan’s side. He playfully bumped Chan’s hips with his own, making him blush and move over. 

They stood close to each other as he prepared something quick for the two. Chan lingered, staying close to him as they worked in relative silence. Minho spread some jam on his bread, eating with his hands. He brought some up to Chan. The younger blushed but allowed Minho to feed him. His lips closed around Minho’s fingers, his teeth catching on his thumb. Minho inhaled sharply, a light pink dust on his cheeks. Suddenly, it felt like the temperature in the room went up as he dragged his fingers out of Chan’s mouth. Chan’s eyes bore into his, as his breath started to pick up. He brought his fingers to his own mouth and sucked, tasting the sweetness of the jam and something distinctly Chan. 

Chan watched his mouth raptly as he puckered around his index and thumb, a string of saliva connecting his mouth and his fingers as pulled it away. He swallowed, licking his lips as his hand settled on the counter. Minho waited as his other hand twitched by his side. Chan licked his lips, looking in his eyes as he stepped closer. Minho watched his hand carefully creep up to his waist, stopping short of a few inches from touching him.

“I-is this, um, okay?” Chan’s voice was a hoarse whisper, as if Minho was some stray cat that he had to subdue. It was like Chan was trying his best not to scare Minho away. It made him smile, Chan was so sweet. 

Minho ducked down and smiled, lifting his arm out of the way. Chan held his waist, flexing his hand to feel him under his grip. Minho breathed sharply through his nose, feeling the strength in Chan’s hand. Contrastingly, he confidently put one hand on Chan’s arm and the other on his shoulder, closing the distance between their bodies. He felt Chan inhale and hold his breath as Minho leaned forward. They were close, their faces mere inches from each other. 

“I-is, I- are you sure, Mr. L- I, uh, M-minho?” The shake in Chan’s voice betrayed how nervous he was, Minho bit down his smile. He looked up at Chan through his lashes. 

“Yes, I’m sure-“ Before he could finish the younger boy surged forward. Their lips meeting hard making Minho gasp. He felt both of Chan’s hands suddenly grab his ass, squeezing hard making Minho moan into his mouth. He wrapped both his arms around Chan as they continued to kiss. Minho felt almost dizzy as the younger boy kissed him like he was drowning. Minho’s tongue curled around Chan’s and pulled back, teasing him. He continued to tease, letting his tongue make short swipes in the other’s mouth. He heard, or more like felt, Chan growl in frustration and grab the back of his head as he attacked his mouth. Minho let him, melting against him as Chan leaned him over the counter. 

They breathed hard as they pulled apart, Chan making his way down as he kissed his neck. He groaned as he threw his head back. He had one leg being held up by Chan, wrapping it around his waist. He moaned as Chan began to grind into him, his dick tenting his shorts. He reached a hand down and groped Chan’s dick, making the boy hiss into his neck. He could feel the boy’s sizable bulge as he started to press down. Chan whimpered into his neck as he started to rut against his palm. He felt Chan’s grip tighten against his waist, he gasped hoping the younger boy left bruises. He felt Chan nibble and suck on his neck and shoulder. 

They continued to grind against each other, Minho was sure Chan would ask to fuck him in the kitchen when they heard the door to the garage open. Chan flew off, hitting his back against the counter behind him. Minho blinked, unsure of what was happening when Changbin walked in, wiping his hands on a cloth. He paused in front of the entryway, taking note of Minho’s disheveled appearance. Chan had his back facing him thus hiding his raging boner. Minho cleared his throat, pulling on his cardigan, in an attempt to hide the poorly placed hickeys. It obviously wasn’t working as Changbin continued to stare at his neck. 

“Changbin, you must be tired. I’ll prepare you something to eat.”

“I, uh, no it’s okay. I just finished. Your car should be good.”

“Oh no! Please I insist, come and sit.” Minho patted on one of the bar stools as he turned and quickly made a sandwich. Changbin watched silently as Chan made his way to the bar stool next to him. He had his head down, his hands trying to cover the very obvious tent in his pants. Before he could ask, Minho dropped a plate in front of him. 

“Oh, uh, thank you.”

“No problem.” Minho smiled, patting Changbin’s arm. He turned and started to busy himself with cleaning up. Chan had his hands in his lap while Changbin scarfed down the sandwich, hungrier than he expected. He drank some water that he had brought with him. Once finished, he slid off the chair and approached Minho by the sink. He stood behind him, handing the plate to him. Minho smiled before taking the plate and putting it in the sink. 

He turned to the shorter boy fully, noticing how he was no longer hiding how he stared at his ass. He realized that, because of Chan, his shorts had ridden up and his ass half exposed. 

“Oh, you’ve got a little something-“ Minho brought his thumb up to Changbin’s mouth. Whether there was dirt or not, Minho swiped at the corner of his lip and brought his thumb back to his own mouth. He stared into Changbin’s eyes as he kitten licked at his thumb, his pink tongue peeking out. He giggled at Changbin’s dazed expression, it was like all the blood emptied out from his head and rushed south. 

Minho turned back to the sink when he felt a pair of hands on his waist. He jumped, not expecting Changbin to be so forward, when he realized it was Chan next to him. He looked at the aussie, blinking, confused at the sudden contact. He yelped slightly, the sound catching in his throat when Chan tightened his grip. 

“It’s okay, Mr…. Minho. We’ll load these up in the dishwasher. You can take a break.” Chan’s voice dropped in pitch as he spoke to Minho. Minho smiled, still a bit confused but not at all opposed to how things were moving. Chan let him go, as Changbin left the kitchen as well, presumably to join him in the living room. 

Changbin settled on the armchair. He slouched, manspread as he groaned, rolling his neck. He started to rotate his shoulders as well, clearly sore from all the work he did. 

“Oh Changbin, you know what, come here. I feel so bad, let me give you a massage. I happen to give great massages.” Minho patted at the free space on the couch. He scooched to the side, allowing a big space next to him. Changbin looked like he was weighing his options when he resigned. He walked over and sat with his back facing Minho. He had one leg up, the other planted on the floor. Minho set about to work the kinks out of the boy’s back. 

True enough, Minho gave him a pretty good massage. His thumbs dug into the knots, making Changbin groan under the pressure. Minho could feel the stirrings in his groin but ignored them, focusing on giving the massage. He pressed down on a particular spot when Changbin very clearly moaned. Minho froze, the sound distinctly different than earlier. He started to vibrate with excitement. Maybe now, he would say yes. 

He continued to give a massage, shushing him as he continued to groan and moan under his hands. Sure, at some point, he was just feeling the younger boy up, but could you blame him when the boy was clearly stacked. Minho’s hand creeped from the boy’s wide shoulder down to his chest. He was kneeling up, his weight on his knees as Changbin slowly relaxed against him. He was sure that his boner was digging into Changbin’s upper back but the younger boy either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He groaned as Minho began to work his pecs, his head lolling back to rest against Minho’s tummy. 

He had his eyes closed, his breath picking up as Minho did something risky. He made broad sweeps of Changbin’s chest, catching his nipples against his shirt. He continued to massage his chest, brushing against the perky nubs. Changbin gasped, his voice becoming breathier under Minho’s hands. He crept lower and lower reaching his tummy. He felt his fingers brush against the garter of his pants. The grey sweats were doing nothing to hide Changbin’s very above average boner. Minho drooled at the dick imprint on his pants when he felt Changbin’s hands grab both his wrists. He gasped airily, as he felt Changbin’s grip tighten. 

“I think I’m okay now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Bin, you sure?” The pair looked up, blushing at being caught in a compromising position. Changbin had yet to let go of Minho's wrist as Chan approached the couch. He walked over to Minho’s side, the older feeling the couch dip as Chan settled behind him. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He was trapped, his wrists held securely by Changbin, his legs trapped under his body. He could feel Chan’s presence behind him. 

He tried to calm his breathing, trying not to get too excited at the thought of the two boys finally touching him. He felt Chan draw closer, his breath tickled his neck. He suppressed his shiver as Chan confidently held his hips with both hands. Minho couldn’t stop the gasp as Chan’s bulge dug into his ass, his shorts felt like a non-existent barrier. He felt a whine rise up in the back of his throat when Chan grinded into his ass, his hands now straining in Changbin’s grip. 

“Minho, is this… is this okay?” Chan’s voice was rough, close to his ear. Minho nodded, gasping out a yes as he grinded his ass back on Chan’s clothed boner. He felt Changbin let go and straighten up. He whined, thinking they had scared the other boy off. His head rested on Chan’s shoulder, feeling the aussie start to kiss down his neck and shoulders. Changbin turned around, facing the pair. He stared with hooded eyes as Minho’s chest rose and fell, leaning back against Chan. The aussie’s arm was wrapped around his waist and the other was holding his neck out of the way. 

He held eye contact with Changbin as his eyes fluttered, moaning as Chan bit down on a sensitive spot. He mewled, squirming in Chan’s hold as Chan continued to abuse the sensitive spot. His eyes rolled back as Chan licked the shell of his ear and playfully dipped inside, blowing on the spot and making goosebumps rise on his skin. He forced his eyes open as Changbin stared at him getting ruined in Chan’s hold. It was clear he was hesitant to join but Minho really didn’t want this opportunity to go to waste. He tried to think of a way to ask Changbin when Chan pulled away from his neck. 

“Dude, it’s chill.”

“...I just don’t want it to be weird.”

“Bro, it’s fine. I’ve done it before.”

“Yeah, with a girl.”

“Girl in between, bro. Same thing.”

“Tch.”

If it weren’t for the roughness in their voice, you would think the two were discussing something as mundane as fast food. Chan’s hands moved to Minho’s chest. He started to basically fondle his pecs like they were some girl’s boobs. He would be annoyed if it didn’t feel so good. He threw his head back as he moaned, unable to do anything but clutch Chan’s forearms. He was getting lost in the haze of lust when he felt a pair of hands on his thighs. He tried to clear his head, looking to the side, seeing Chan smiling cockily, his tongue between his teeth. He looked down to see Changbin’s hand on his thighs, then looked up as he realized Changbin was watching him. He tensed his thigh as felt Changbin’s grip on him. He moaned at the feeling of strong hands on him. 

Changbin’s hand made their way up his thighs, pinching and squeezing. He squirmed but Chan held him tight against his body. Changbin reached the edge of Minho’s shorts. He was honestly amazed that his dick or balls didn’t fall out as it rode so high up. Changbin paused, licking his lips. 

“Are you sure about this?”

“Are you?” 

Despite the breathlessness, Minho still sounded challenging. He quirked a brow at Changbin, wanting him to be sure of what they were about to do. Minho guessed that he could still be having qualms about him being a man and all, but Chan, who he knew for a fact was straight, seemed to have no trouble at all adjusting. He watched as Changbin strengthened his resolve and brought his hand to cup Minho through his shorts. He groaned, his eyes rolling back at the contact. He started to rock into his hand and back onto Chan’s dick. He had his eyes closed as he felt Chan massage his chest, brushing his finger occasionally on his nipples making him gasp every time. He felt a hand on his chin pull his head forward. Changbin had one hand on his thigh for support as he leaned into kiss Minho. 

The kiss was slow at first, Changbin still a bit unsure. His eyes rolled back as Chan continued groping him as he licked his neck. He whined into Changbin’s mouth and a well timed gasp allowed him to slip his tongue in. Changbin was tentative as he explored his mouth. Minho let him content on letting him figure it out. Minho teased him by catching his tongue and sucking on it. Changbin gasped, his hand now securely holding his jaw as his other hand gripped his thigh tightly. He gained a bit more confidence, exploring his mouth freely, doing a little twist that made his toes curled. He pulled away, Minho breathed in deep. He was already feeling ruined underneath the attention of these two boys, and they hadn’t even fucked him yet. 

Chan was now fully sticking his boner into his ass which made Minho roll his hips down. Changbin pressed the heel of his palm down on his own boner, making him hiss into their kiss. Their gasps filled the living room, they continued to feel Minho up on his couch. Their rough hands roamed his body, gripping and squeezing, making gasp and moan. 

He started to whine, getting impatient at how there was a severe lack of undressing. Minho started to paw at Changbin’s shirt, pulling at it, making it ride up and expose his tummy. He heard Chan chuckle as he left a kiss on his shoulder before pulling away. Minho whined at the loss as Chan got up from the couch. Changbin, on the other hand, turned his head back to face him. They kissed, mouths moving noisily against each other. 

Minho felt him wrap his arm around his waist and lift him onto his lap, all without pulling away. They continued to make out as Minho ran his hands through Changbin’s hair. He was straddling the shorter boy, his thighs on either side of his legs. He had spread them a bit more, trying to accommodate the sheer size of Changbin’s massive thighs in between his legs. The position brought his crotch closer to Changbin’s, allowing him to roll his hips down. He moaned weakly as he felt Changbin thrust up once, making Minho feel his dick through the thin barrier of his grey sweats. It seemed that the boy had gone commando. Changbin’s hands reached into the shorts and grabbed his ass, not bothering to take it off. 

He moaned into the kiss, hearing Changbin start to grunt as he thrusted up into his ass. They continued to grind on the couch when he felt a hand pull him back. He whined clutching Changbin’s shoulders when he heard a chuckle. He looked up to see Chan completely naked save for his underwear. His dick tenting the fabric in a way that made Minho’s mouth water. 

Chan coaxed Minho off of Changbin, letting the older man crawl onto his lap as he settled back into the couch. He dragged his sharp nose up and down Minho’s neck, one hand cradling his head and the other on his waist. Minho couldn’t hide the effect Chan had on him, melting instantly against him. He could hear the ruffling noises of clothes being taken off but as much as he wanted to look, his eyes were shut as Chan started to make his way down Minho’s chest. 

He gasped when he felt Chan’s tongue on his nipple, his shirt starting to dampen. His eyes rolled back when Chan began to suck, his other hand coming up to play with his other nipple. He mewled, whining as Chan teased him through his shirt. His hips moved, rolling and grinding down onto Chan. He hands gripped Chan’s shoulders as Chan made his way down to his tummy. He lifted his shirt slightly and nipped at the exposed skin. Minho threw his head back, only to be met by Changbin standing behind him. He felt his hand run through Minho’s hair and pulled back to make him look up. Changbin was standing in front of the pair, shirtless, staying behind Minho. He petted Minho’s hair as Chan nosed at his tummy, making his squirm. 

“A-ah, it tickles, ha” Minho gasped and started to giggle, looking down as best he could at Chan impishly smirking into his tummy. Minho was starting to get impatient and decided to speed things up. He reached behind him, and gripped whatever he could reach of Changbin’s body. The younger man groaned, tightening his hold on Minho’s hair making him whine. Changbin bent down, kissing his ear. 

“How do you want me?” Minho paused, trying his best to focus. He felt Chan stop as well, waiting for him to answer. The two waited patiently as Minho tried to get the words out of his mouth. He felt Chan rubbing the small of his back, trying to soothe him as he leaned back onto Changbin. He tongued his cheek thinking about who’s dick he wanted first. He had always wanted Chan to fuck him, that he was sure of. Changbin, on the other hand, he wanted to feel that plush ass against his hips as he fucked into him but if he assumed correctly, this would be Changbin’s first time. It would take too long to prep him to take a dick, even if his dick wasn’t that big.

Minho licked his lips, brushing his hand through Chan’s hair as he stared up at him. The younger was nuzzling into his tummy. With his other hand, he held Changbin’s face, turning it towards him. 

“I want you both, in me. One of you could fuck me while I blow the other off.” 

“Dibs on his ass!” 

Minho patted himself on the back for keeping his voice steady as he told the boys what he wanted. Changbin snorted at Chan’s enthusiasm, the aussie was already smiling with his tongue peeking out like an excited puppy. Minho patted him and nodded, looking to Changbin to see if he was okay with how it was going to go down. 

“Fine, I wanna see his lips around my cock anyway.” Minho shivered at the gruff dismissiveness in Changbin’s tone. His body was the only thing betraying how excited he was. He settled down on the other edge of the couch, one foot on the seat and the other planted on the ground. He started to pull Minho’s arm, making him stumble a bit as he got off Chan’s lap. He could hear a noise of annoyance from Chan but he said nothing more. He began to crawl into Changbin’s spread legs, kissing him first before he kissed his way down his neck to his bare chest. 

Changbin moaned when Minho started to kiss and bite his chest but when Minho came close to his nipples, Changbin grabbed him by the neck and squeezed lightly. It felt like a warning but he paused, letting the younger boy guide him to pants. Minho respected him not wanting to be touched there, it would probably overwhelm him. He was on all fours, bending down and arching his back so his ass was up. He mouthed at the huge length that was tucked in his pant leg. The cloth developed a wet spot but Minho got lost in the feeling of such a big cock, he didn’t notice how much of a mess he was making. He could hear Changbin chuckling low, petting his head like a kitten. He lightly pushed Minho’s head away making him whine. He pulled his waistband down, lifting his hips a bit but only enough for his cock to pop out of his sweats and slap against his tummy. 

Minho couldn’t stop the gasp, seeing the size of it. The bulge didn’t do him justice, the dick was long and thick, thicker than he had seen in a while. The head was an angry red as white beads of precum started to form. Changbin gripped himself, pumping once before pushing it out towards Minho. The younger boy guided his head towards his dick, stopping short to have it directly in front of his face. Changbin’s hand moved from the back of his head to the front, swiping at the drool that dripped on his chin. He smirked at Minho, who hadn’t noticed that they were gaping at his cock. 

“Think you can take it?” Minho snapped his eyes up at Changbin, seeing the hesitation in his eyes despite his confident words. Minho stared up at the boy as his tongue peeked out and kitten licked at the precum dripping down his length. It was salty, not too surprising but his dick tasted mostly of sweat and musk. After a few tentative licks, a moan was punched out of Changbin’s chest when Minho took his dick in his mouth. He couldn’t make it past halfway, his lips barely meeting Changbin’s fingers on his length. He moaned, loving the ache in his jaw as he tried to get used to the size in his mouth. Drool had started to leak from the sides of his mouth, making a mess of Changbin’s hand and his own face. He began to slowly bob his head, Changbin lolled his head back as he slouched further into his seat. 

Minho shut his eyes, getting lost in the motions when he gasped, nearly choking on Changbin’s dick. Chan had his ass in his hands and squeezed hard. He hadn’t realized the boy had left this whole time. He felt Chan play with his ass cheeks, pulling the shorts for it to disappear in between. He cried out, the sound getting choked back as Changbin thrust up only slightly, as Chan pulled on his shorts almost like a wedgie, his hard dick trapped underneath the cloth. He felt a damp breath on his clothed hole, making him whine. Changbin had started to rock his hips into his mouth, still unable to fully thrust as Minho would probably choke on his dick. 

Chan brought his mouth close to Minho’s hole, still covered by his shorts and spat. The wetness dampened the cloth as he began to mouth directly above it, teasing him. Minho pulled away to gasp, his fist clenched as he felt Chan’s tongue so close to him and yet, still so far. He whined, his hips bucking as he tried to bury Chan’s face in his ass. Minho cried out as Chan pulled away, slapping the back of his thighs. The sting from the pain brought him back, realizing that Chan was talking to him. 

“W-what?”

“Minhoo~ I said, is it okay if you sit on my face?” Chan kissed the small of his back as he waited for a response.

“I-I yes, okay.” Minho let Chan guide his thighs open, as Changbin brought his face back to his neglected cock. He began to kiss down the length of his dick, tracing the veins with his tongue when he felt the brush of soft hair on his thighs. He looked down to see the top of Chan’s head, the black hair in between his strong thighs. He used one hand and brushed the hair, running his hand through it. 

“It’s okay, you can squeeze down.” Chan sounded far away, as he held Minho’s waist and brought his ass down to his face. He felt Chan’s fingers pull his shorts to the side, his hard dick finally slipping out of one of the leg holes. He hissed at the cold air on his leaking cock. He let Chan manhandle him into position, pinching his thighs once to let him know it was okay. Minho let himself be held up by Chan, figuring that if he needed to breathe, he would lift him off. The older was still bent over, mouth close to Changbin’s cock when Chan’s tongue touched his puckered hole. Minho moaned, his voice high at the contact. It had been ages since he’s last been eaten out and he definitely didn’t expect Chan to be okay with it. 

He cried out and mewled, squeezing his thighs as he squirmed. He could feel his dick hit Chan’s forehead or nose but he couldn’t even think about saying sorry, lost in the pleasure from his tongue. He felt Changbin’s hand guide his head, his other hand holding his jaw open as he thrust into Minho’s open mouth. The older man gagged slightly, tears burst from his eyes but he did a small thumbs up to show Changbin he was okay. The younger tensed his thighs and began to shallowly fuck his mouth. The vibrations from his moans made Changbin groan as he continued to thrust, his hips keeping a steady rhythm. 

Minho couldn’t even think. He let Changbin control the pace, only able to think of covering his teeth as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. He tried to suck and lick but in the end, allowed Changbin to use his throat and mouth like a fleshlight. He couldn’t get close to swallowing the whole thing, the younger boy stopping the moment he felt Minho gag. It was like he was teasing him at this point. Chan continued to lick him, his hole opening up easily for him to push his tongue inside. Minho could do nothing but cry and whine as Chan ate him out, he was doing wonders with his tongue.

“Shit, Minho, are you always this loose?” So maybe Minho stretched himself earlier, in preparation for right now, could you blame him? Minho felt Chan’s curious fingers begin to poke and play with his stretched hole, making him gasp. He moaned around Changbin’s length, the younger boy’s hips stuttering. He felt Chan tap his thighs, and easily lifted him off of the aussie. He got pulled off of Changbin’s cock making him growl in frustration. 

“Oops, sorry.” Chan threw up a peace sign as he settled behind Minho. The older man was now breathing heavy, for the first time being able to take a break from the onslaught of these two boys. He was still very hard but he came earlier when he fingered himself, so he was still in the clear. Minho felt Changbin pet his head, nuzzling into his palm as he heard the slick sounds of lube. He pushed himself into a sitting position, his knees still tucked beneath him as he saw Chan’s admittedly big cock in a condom. It wasn’t as thick as Changbin’s but it was the same length. He watched as Chan pumped his own dick, slicking himself with lube. 

Minho wondered where the boy had even gotten lube but he guessed it was why the aussie left earlier. Deciding not to question it, Minho turned back to face Changbin who was staring at his puffy lips. He waited for the boy to make a move, unsure if he would be willing to kiss him after sucking his dick. Changbin pressed his thumb on his bottom lip, letting it slip in. He sucked and nibbled on his thumb, looking at him with his glassy eyes. Changbin groaned, surging forward and smashing their lips together. He was more aggressive now, his teeth biting Minho’s lips and sucking on them. Minho was pliant, letting him ravage his mouth as he felt the couch behind him dip. 

“Bro, back off first.” He heard Chan’s voice straining, the slick sounds of lube filled his ears as the aussie jerked himself off. Changbin growled against his lips but pulled away. The shorter man sat back, his pants pulled low while his dick leaked on his stomach. He was flushed, his bangs sticking to his forehead. Minho thought he looked incredible. He felt Chan kiss his shoulder as the aussie began to pull his shirt. He stripped him, throwing the shirt somewhere. Minho had his hands on his waistband when he felt Chan grip his ass through his shorts. Minho guessed he didn’t want to take them off, it was kind of sexy that Chan couldn’t wait to stick his dick in him. 

He felt Chan’s slick fingers brush against his hole, when one pushed in easier than expected. Chan made a little noise of surprise as the tight heat engulfed his finger. Minho gasped and whined, wishing the boy would move faster. He was on his knees, his fists clenched on his lap as he sat on his haunches. He threw his head back with a moan as Chan pushed two of his fingers in, scissoring him. His fingers were thicker and longer than Minho’s, reaching deep into him. He felt Changbin hold his waist as he began to kiss his chest. Minho buried his hands in Changbin’s hair as he teased his tongue on his nipple. 

Minho was already losing his mind. Chan was behind him fingering him, the aussie making sure to reach deep into him, teasing the little bundle of nerves while Changbin was in the front, abusing his already sensitive nipples. A fresh set of tears ran down his face as he could do nothing but hold on and moan from the onslaught. 

“B-boys, ah, I, ah, ah I-I’m clos-ah, please, pl-” It felt like Chan was preventing him from finishing even one word, fucking him with his fingers everytime he opened his mouth. He felt Chan smirk against his neck as he gripped his waist to impede his movements. Changbin had abused his nipples so much that the slightest breeze made him shiver, the younger blowing on them lightly. 

“J-jus, ah, ah, just- ah, fuck! Fuck! Fuck me already, ah!” Minho gritted his teeth, trying to power through his words as Chan had started to press down against his prostate. His eyes rolled back and he whined, wishing for nothing more than to finally be stuffed full with cock. 

“Just do it already.” 

“Come on…” 

“Shut the fuck up and fuck him. I wanna come.” Changbin’s voice had a permanent growl while Chan whined. He could tell that Chan was pouting as if he didn’t want to stop teasing the hell out of Minho and Changbin by proxy. They spoke as if Minho wasn’t in between, already fucked dumb on Chan’s fingers. He felt him pull out, making him gasp from the loss. He felt him kiss his shoulder before stepping back and getting into position. 

Changbin went back to his original position, at one end of the couch. He had a hand on Minho’s jaw, guiding his head down. He felt Chan pull his hips up while pushing his shoulders down, making him arch his back. The aussie slipped his dick between his cheeks, teasing him and letting the head catch in his hole. He whined, pushing back and making Chan laugh. He slapped his thighs as he felt Changbin pull on his hair. He brought his face close to Changbin’s huge dick, the younger boy started to smear precum on his face, dragging it across his face to make a mess. 

“Ready?” Minho could vaguely hear Chan’s warning when he felt something hot and hard against his hole. The head of Chan’s dick pushed against his rim, opening it up easily. He pushed in slowly, letting Minho feel the drag on his hole as Chan stretched it. He moaned but it was cut off by Changbin’s cock being shoved in his open mouth. He felt Chan’s hip meet his ass as Chan tightened his grip, trying to calm himself from the sudden heat wrapping around his cock. Minho couldn’t stop moaning, the vibrations from his throat traveling down to Changbin’s cock, making another burst of precum flood his mouth. 

He felt incredibly full, a fresh set of tears now joining the drool and precum on his face. He could feel Chan nearly vibrate from the tension, waiting for Minho to adjust to both his holes being stuffed. Changbin was petting his hair when he decided to push slightly, grinding his ass onto Chan’s dick. Chan moaned, and pulled halfway out only to thrust back in. The force of the thrust pushed him further onto Changbin’s dick. He choked but gave Changbin’s hand a light squeeze to signal he was okay. He opened his eyes to see Changbin nodding to Chan. He felt him pull all the way out, leaving only the tip and shoving back in. 

Minho cried out, the sound muffled around Changbin’s cock. He lost himself in the feeling of Chan just pounding into him, having lost his control. He thrusted into him hard and fast, grinding his dick every so often just to hit that little bundle of nerves. Minho didn’t need to look down to know that there was already a steady stream of precum from his dick to the couch. He drooled on Changbin’s dick, the younger boy just thrusting into him. He had gotten used to the size, able to have it touch the back of his throat at least. He cradled Minho’s head in his hands as began to fuck his mouth, chasing his own high. 

The room was filled with the sounds of their skin slapping against each other. The two boys were moaning, Minho could tell they were close. Changbin had begun tensing underneath him as he sucked harder, his tongue digging into his slit, making him cry out. Chan had lost his rhythm as he started to rut against Minho, pulling his waist as he thrusted into him. Minho himself, felt close. The knot in his belly being pulled taut with every thrust. They continued to fuck into him, gripping him tightly. Minho could already feel the bruises on his hips from Chan’s hands. He felt one of Chan’s leave its spot and move towards his dick. He nearly panicked, slapping at it. Chan made a confused noise, as Changbin paused as well. He lifted Minho off his dick, letting the older man take big gulps of air. His breathing was ragged, still feeling Chan’s throbbing dick inside him. 

“N-no, it’s okay. I-I might cum…” Minho’s voice was shot from Changbin fucking his throat. Changbin brought his hands to his neck and jaw, massaging it lightly. Minho smiled gratefully, letting the boy pull him into a kiss. Chan started to rock into him again, his dick directly on his prostate. He gasped into Changbin’s mouth, who was still intent on tasting himself in his mouth. 

Minho wrapped one arm around Changbin’s shoulders while the other reached in between them. He gripped his dick making him hiss, Changbin looked down to see Minho’s finger barely meet around him. Minho held him with both hands this time, making a fist for Changbin to fuck into. They kissed sloppily as Changbin started fuck his hands, Chan now back to fucking him in earnest. He started to kiss Minho’s back, whispering things that Minho couldn’t focus on as Changbin sucked on his tongue. 

He heard Chan whine, as his hips began to stutter, not even pulling out anymore. Minho pulled away from Changbin, arching his back and spreading his knees apart. The new position allowing Chan to fuck into him deeper. He felt him press his shoulders down, his face now smushed against the couch. He panted, his drool pooling on the pleather. 

“F-fuck I’m close, I’m close, I’m- shit-” Chan broke off in a moan as Minho clenched, squeezing impossibly tighter. Chan groaned, the only warning Minho had before he emptied into the condom. Minho moaned weakly, breathing hard in tandem with Chan. He was only being held up by Chan’s hands, feeling like he was about to collapse any second. Changbin was jerking himself off, his cock looking painfully red. He was looking at Minho, gauging whether or not the older could still take his cock. He squeezes the base and waits for Minho.

Luckily for him, Minho’s love for cock overpowered any of his higher brain functions. He nosed at the base of Changbin’s cock whining. He felt Chan soften in his ass, hearing the sound of his dick slip from his hole. Chan cooed at him, petting his hair as he continued to lick at Changbin’s fingers that were wrapped around the base of his cock. 

“Bro, just give it to him already.” He could hear the smile in Chan’s voice, the boy was probably wearing his signature dimpled smile. He felt his long fingers play with the cum dripping from his hole, almost absently dipping and playing with the gaping rim. Minho moaned as he played with his sensitive rim, carefully swiping at the cum. Changbin guided his mouth to him, his thumbs swiping the stray tears on his cheeks. 

He loosened his jaw, pooling his saliva in his mouth and let Changbin fuck his mouth. It didn’t take long but Changbin managed to pull out and finish all over Minho’s face. Minho shut his eyes, feeling the warm cum drip from his lashes and forehead. The three were trying to steady their breath when he felt a cloth swipe the mess of his face. He let them clean his face and ass, allowing them to turn him over. Minho was now lying down on the couch, his eyes fluttering open. He looked up to see Changbin had moved to kneel on the floor next to the couch, while Chan was in the same spot. They were staring at him hungrily, as if they didn’t just finish blowing their load into him. 

Chan began to massage his thighs, his thumbs digging into the sensitive parts. Minho hissed, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt his cock throb from the closeness of Chan’s hands. Changbin leaned over and began to kiss his tummy. Minho’s arms felt weak but he managed to lightly push Changbin’s head closer to his cock. He felt the rumble in his chest as he laughed at Minho, continuing what he was doing. Chan on the other hand, had started to kiss down his thighs. His tongue soothed the bites making Minho squirm. His body felt heavy, wanting nothing more than to finally orgasm. He made pitiful sounds as Chan shushed him. He gasped, his body arching when his cock was engulfed in Chan’s mouth.

It didn’t take long for him to finish. He whimpered as he came with a shout, his thighs tensing as his body trembled with the aftershocks. Chan let his softening dick slip from his mouth, keeping his lips shut. Minho watched as the boy spat into the dirty shirt, balling it up afterwards. He scrunched his nose in disgust, as Changbin also made a disgusted noise. 

Minho drifted, his eyelids feeling heavy. He felt someone carry him carefully, he guessed Changbin. They made their way up the stairs. He mumbled, pointing to his room. Changbin carefully opened the door, making sure not to jostle him too much. Minho wished he could shower but right now, he didn’t trust himself to stay standing. He was set on his sheets, hearing shuffling noises. 

The next time he opened his eyes it was morning, he groaned. The aches in his body was evident, even as active as he was, his age was really doing a number on him. His ass felt sore, thighs still feeling like jelly. He squinted, feeling a bit of a headache from the dehydration. He blindly reached to his side table for his glasses when his hand met something solid. He peeked and realized it was someone’s back. Minho pushed himself up to his elbows to peek at who was sleeping next to him. 

It was Chan, shirtless but wearing pajama pants that looked like his. He looked down and noticed he was also wearing a pair of pajamas, a matching shirt and pants. He rubbed his eyes, noticing Chan’s soft snores. The boy had slept above the blankets while Minho was under. He watched his shoulders move with his breath, when Chan snorted. He started to stretch, yawning until he noticed Minho was awake. 

“Oh, good morning Mr. Lee, how are you feeling?” Chan had a hand over his mouth, something about morning breath, his eyes still bright. He smiled at him, as if he didn’t just fuck his ass into next week then sucked his soul out of his dick. Minho shut his eyes and fell back into the pillow. He nodded, knowing his voice would break if he spoke. He felt Chan tap his shoulder as the younger boy held a glass of water. He helped Minho sit up, resting against the headboard as he drank water. 

“Bin had an exam today so he left earlier.” Minho was still drinking, watching Chan settle back into bed, facing him. He had his propped up on one arm, the blanket falling to his hips, exposing his chest. 

“Looked like you needed to rest, you fell asleep the moment you hit the sheets!” Chan was talking amicably with him as Minho hummed, trying his best to remember if he had woken up at any point during this. 

“Did you… dress me?” Minho’s voice croaked, completely ruined. Luckily, he didn’t think he had any work calls scheduled today. 

“Ah yeah, wiped you down, figured you didn’t wanna be in your dirty clothes, so I dressed you. Hope you don’t mind I got pjs for me too.” 

Chan’s smile was so disarming, Minho couldn’t help but nod. Chan was so sweet to stay over and take care of him after. It surprised him the boy had even thought to do so and didn’t just fuck him and leave. Minho finished his water, setting down on the side table. He looked over to his companion. Chan had his eyes closed, humming a little tune to himself. He had both hands behind his head, it made his arms look sinful. His biceps popped while his chest rose and fell, his tummy looked softer despite the defined abs. Minho knew he was staring but it had been awhile since he had woken up to such a gorgeous man. 

“Don’t you have class?”

“Hm? Nah, I don’t always skip so it won’t affect me to miss one day.”

“Ah.” 

Minho bit his lip, so technically, Chan was free the whole day. He could spend the rest of the day catching up on work, or resting and taking a proper break. He could tell the boy was a bit of a workaholic, the bags under his eyes were very obvious. As the elder in this situation, thus making him the more responsible one, he should thank Chan for everything, fix them both up with some breakfast then send him off to do normal 20 year old things, while he hunkered down and get some actual work done. 

Minho’s hand moved on their own accord, trailing above the blanket and crossing the distance between them. He carefully lifted his hand and traced the lines on Chan’s body. He zoned out a bit, following the way his hand moved as it followed the crevices when Chan hummed. He opened one eye, biting his lip. 

“So you’re free, the whole day?”

“Yep, pretty much.” Chan popped his ‘p’, before smiling impishly, his tongue peeking out. Minho hummed in acknowledgement. His hand was reaching lower and lower until it hit the blanket covering the rest of Chan. He stopped by his happy trail, seeing the path dip under where Minho couldn’t see. He felt Chan’s big hand rest on the small of his back, like an offering. 

“I don’t really have much to do anyway…”

“Yeah…”

“Would you like to stay for lunch?” Minho inhaled sharply, biting his lip. It was around 9 in the morning, the implication clear behind his question to ask Chan to stay a bit longer. He noticed the blanket was beginning to tent. 

“You know, I love you’re cooking Mr. Lee.” Chan straightened up, laughing a bit before grabbing Minho and kissing him. He brought them down, letting Minho lay on top of him. Sure his ass was still pretty sore, but then again, he’s never had Chan’s cock in his mouth, yet. 


	3. Jumping Through Hoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, guess Minho forgot what day it is and who the day brings!
> 
> What will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after 25 years, part 3 has come!! And it is a doozy, it's really long to make up for the length of time in between. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support for this fic (I'm still shocked). I hope this chapter is everything you've been waiting for and more!
> 
> (P.S. There is a scene where Minho gets hurt but its fast and not too bad! Also, if anyone irl acts this aggressive when mad or jealous, please know that it's very bad and toxic trait in a relationship. This is just fiction, please take it as fiction. <3)

“Listen, Chan, thank you again. That sink was such a problem, I’m glad it’s finally okay.” 

“Oh sure thing Mr. Lee! Just hit me up if it gets leaky again, I can just teach you how to do it.” 

Minho smiled as he walked Chan to the door. They had a pretty enjoyable morning. They went for another round although not as rough, for the sake of Minho’s ass. Since Chan had nothing to do, he thought he’d help Minho with his plumbing problem. The boy went to the hardware store and came back to teach Minho how to fix his leaky faucets. It ended up with Chan doing most of the work while Minho ogled his ass. He let him stay for dinner, feeling bad that he made the boy stay and help fix up the house. He was supposed to leave before dessert but then again, how could Chan say no to the prospect of another night with Minho? 

They took it slow still, sticking to mostly blowjobs. It was very sweet how considerate Chan was being, Minho would be worried at how at ease Chan was with him. He didn’t want the boy to get the wrong idea about what was happening between them. But despite Chan’s naturally romantic charm, Minho reminded himself that Chan was still a single college boy and happened to be one of the hottest bachelors on campus. The younger boy asked if he could spend the night again, opting to leave in morning because a few of his friends wanted to do a spontaneous road trip. Their first pit stop was closer to Minho’s house than Chan’s apartment which was why Minho agreed. 

He led Chan out to the hallway, fixing the both of them a quick breakfast. Minho had offered a shirt for Chan but the boy said it was alright, his friends would bring him one. Minho wasn’t opposed to having the Aussie walk around shirtless, it was his choice anyway. Chan kissed him on the cheek before winking, jumping out of the way of Minho’s arm swatting him. Chan was out the door when Minho reached his kitchen counter, the coffee machine having finished. He got his cup and blew on the rim, the warmth seeping into his hands. He went to take a sip until he heard something that almost made him drop his cup. 

“Oh hey, Channie, whatcha doin here?”

“Oh, hey Ji! Ah, just had to help Mr. Lee with some plumbing.”

“Oh yeah? Shirtless?” 

He could hear the muffled sounds of laughter, the voices drifting away. Minho paled, his hands tightening on his cup. He fumbled with his glasses and looked at his calendar to check the date. 

_Thursday._ It was already Thursday.

Thursdays meant Jisung coming over to “clean his pool.” 

_Fuck._

He had completely lost track of time after Chan and Changbin’s visit, and he swore under his breath for his carelessness. He jumped when his landline began to ring. Grabbing it, he brought it to his ear. 

“Minho!”

“M-mrs. Park?”

“I’ve been trying to reach you but you weren’t picking up on your cell!” Minho probably left his phone in his room. 

“I was just about to tell you that your pool boy was here!”

“I- uh, yes, it would seem so.”

“Oh! Looks like he’s talking to your new boytoy! Oh he looks familiar doesn’t he?”

“Ah, Mrs. Park, that’s Chan, the one who comes on the weekends?”

“Oh, well what’s he doing here then?”

“I- uh, well-”

“Oh! Tell me the details later, your Chan boy just left. Holy Christ Minho, that boy should just never wear a shirt, the size of him…” Minho was sure Mrs. Park was straining her neck as she tried to look at Chan from her balcony. He mumbled a quick ‘goodbye’, before pinching his nose in frustration. 

It’s not that Jisung didn’t know he had other boys come over. In fact, Jisung was the one who joked about it at first, saying he should live the full “cougar fantasy” and have hot guys come and do his house work. Minho scoffed at him at first, but now that it was a reality, he really couldn’t complain. It’s just that, Jisung didn’t need to know that he had slept with Chan or Changbin (both, at the same time). This was because after that first time that Jisung had come over, Minho refused to even touch him again. They didn’t even go that far the last time and Minho already regretted it. He knew Jisung was his daughter’s ex, as sexy as the younger man was; it was wrong of him to even consider sleeping with Jisung. Even though he would never admit it, out loud or to himself, that he very, very badly wanted to. 

A sharp knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts. Minho shakily brought his coffee to sip, his fingers tapping restlessly on the counter. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he tried to consider his options. Jisung was now aware or at the very least, correctly assumed that Chan had slept with Minho. This meant that whatever Minho said before as an excuse not to sleep with him was null and void and Jisung now had a clear shot with Minho. The younger boy was relentless, it was one of the reasons he still succeeded in school despite his track record as a bit of a delinquent. Once he knew what he wanted, he did whatever it took to get it. Minho could only barely resist the subtle pointed passes Jisung made at him, he couldn’t even begin to think of what Jisung would be like now. 

He walked to the door, trying his best to calm himself. He had one hand on the door, looking down at his outfit. It was just a plain shirt and pants, something he deemed unattractive enough so it wouldn’t look like he was trying to seduce the boy but chic enough that he didn’t look like a slob. He shook his head, he didn’t even know why he bothered looking good for him. He pushed the glasses up his nose and opened the door to see Jisung leaning on the door frame. 

Minho’s eyes were immediately drawn to his hair. Contrasting his usual black hair, it was now light blonde like hay. He was wearing a tracksuit that framed his slim toned form well. He was smoking, as usual, looking out to the road. 

“Bang Christopher Chan… really?” Jisung burst into laughter, snorting slightly as he doubled over. The judgemental tone in his voice was clear. Minho seethed, clearing his throat. It was obvious the younger boy was egging him on but he wouldn’t bite. 

“Yes Jisung, he mows my lawn and helps with the house work.” Minho’s tone was dismissive, keeping his face neutral. He knew Jisung would detect the slightest difference and would pounce at any moment of weakness. Minho tapped his foot as he waited for Jisung to stop. The younger boy wiped his eyes, snickering still as he stepped into his house. Minho shut the door with his back to Jisung. He took in deep breaths trying his best to stay calm. He turned to see Jisung eyeing him, his head cocked while he tongued his cheek. 

Minho watched as Jisung stared at him, as if he was considering something. The younger boy started to step towards him, making Minho unconsciously step back. He was essentially trapped with Jisung in front of him and the door behind him. His pulse started to race as Jisung got closer. He watched as the boy lifted his hand and took a hit from his cigarette. 

“Bet he mowed your lawn good, got you limping like that.” The smoke curled around his mouth as he spoke, his lips smirking as he waited for Minho’s reaction. His eyes widened when Minho took a step forward, closer than he would usually allow himself to be. Jisung dropped his eyes to his lips as Minho leaned forward. 

“No smoking in the house.” Minho plucked the cigarette from his hand, before opening the door and dropping the light, stepping on it a few times. It irked him that the boy smoked, it was bad for his health. It was also bad for Minho’s health because of how attractive he looked doing it, but mostly Jisung’s health. He rolled his eyes and stepped inside, listening to Jisung following behind him. 

He stepped out onto the veranda, leading out to the pool. The sun was bright and it was mostly cloudless. It was humid, Minho already feeling a light sweat on his forehead just being outside for a minute. He brought a hand up to shield his eyes as he stepped towards the pool. 

“Well, there’s some green stuff on the side so be sure to get that. Also all the leaves this time, you left some and it stuck in the pool filter last time.” Minho was yelling a bit, figuring that Jisung could hear him. He heard a grunt of affirmation behind him as well as the sounds of a zipper being opened. He turned around to see Jisung stripping his jacket, wearing only a dark muscle tee underneath. The arm holes were typically big, exposing his entire side. Minho noticed some ink on the sides but forced his eyes away. Jisung brought out a baseball cap, securing it on his head. 

“Oh Han! Hello!” 

“Oh hi, Mrs. Jin! how are the kids?”

“Oh, they’re doing great, you should come over some time, I learned to make casserole!” Jisung laughed, waving at the woman who had peeked over the fence. This is what annoyed Minho the most about Jisung. He was incredibly charming, which was probably one of the reasons he was one of the biggest fuckboys on campus (according to Mia). The boy had a very cute face. Round cheeks and round dark brown eyes paired with a perfect cupid’s bow that formed a heart when he did his gummy smile.

Minho scowled as more of his neighbors began to peek out their windows. It never bothered him when they ogled the boys who came to his house, but unlike Chan who was a bit shy with compliments, Jisung ate them up and gave them back ten-fold. It made him very, _very_ popular with the women of his little neighborhood. 

“Oh hello, Mrs. Cho, I love what you did with your hair.” Jisung smiled boyishly, making the older woman blush as she fluffed her new hair. The younger boy also had a very good eye for details, noticing slight differences but only shared what he deemed important. 

Jisung was squatting by the poolside, assembling the pole net and other pieces. Minho stood by the veranda, still scowling. He drank his already warmed down coffee, touching his hair slightly. His was newly done as well, but the boy had yet to say anything about it. He nearly slapped himself for thinking that way. He wasn’t going to be jealous of the attention Jisung gave these lonely, older women. In fact, he should be glad because then he wouldn’t have to bear the brunt of Jisung’s flirtations. 

He took one last look at the boy. Minho noticed that Jisung was beginning to sweat, the collar of his shirt forming a sweat stain. His sides were completely exposed. Upon closer inspection, there was some ink on his defined obliques and it looked like lyrics. He watched as Jisung’s arms strained as he put the pieces together. They were bigger than he remembered, the boy was probably working out more. Shaking his head, he went back inside before his thoughts strayed further.

Minho took a quick shower, stepping out and drying himself off. He felt much better as he blow dried his hair. He liked how the orange popped, it was new and different than his usual brown. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it irked him that Jisung didn’t even mention or seem to notice his hair. Huffing, he started to style it in a messy but on purpose hairdo. He walked into his room and checked his closet. 

He hummed to himself as he chewed his lip, trying to see what his outfit would be for the day. Not that it mattered, it wasn’t like he was trying to impress anyone. He picked out a large knitted sweater, one that was breathable enough so he wouldn’t get too hot. The collar was big, showing off his collarbones and part of his shoulder. He shrugged it into a decent position and picked out a pair of lounge shorts. It was silk and not too short to be completely covered by his top. He opted to go commando because it was his house and he gets to do what he wants. It definitely wasn’t because the silk hugged his ass, dipping between his cheeks. He grabbed his wire glasses and put them on. Dabbing on a bit of gloss, he left his room, his forgotten phone in his hand. 

One of the perks of Jisung working for him was that he got free music in the morning. He noticed that the younger boy liked to sing as he worked and kudos to him, he sounded very good. Many of the neighbors liked to keep their windows open when he came around. Aside from flirting, they too liked to listen to him. Minho had taken Mia’s advice before and ended up listening to some of his songs. He even memorized some from the amount of times he’s listened. As he descended down the staircase, Jisung’s voice became a bit clearer.

He was singing some song Minho vaguely recognized from the radio. He hummed to himself, the melody becoming a bit more familiar as he began to collect his laptop. Minho figured he might as well go through some of the emails he ignored in favor of, well, other personal matters.

He opened the sliding glass doors and settled onto the couch in the veranda. Jisung perked up at the sound of the door, spotting Minho settling into the seats. He smirked, the older man was obviously trying to get his attention. He knew it was still a bit too bright to be working outside without it being a bother, but how else was Jisung going to see his ass in those lounge shorts. Jisung continued to sing as he fished some leaves out of the pool, hitting the pole against his hand to shake the leaves out of the net. He knew the movement made his arms look good, if the wolf whistles and giggles were anything to go by. 

Minho was staring at his blinking cursor for the past five minutes. Sure, it wasn’t as conducive to work outside on the veranda than inside but it was a very nice day. Plus, having a view couldn’t hurt. He focused on the screen harder, typing a bit more forcefully when he heard Jisung grunting as shook the pool net. He peeked over his laptop and instantly regretted it. The boy had faced his cap forward, the front hiding his eyes, probably to shield it from the sun. He was wiping the sweat off his face with the bottom of his shirt, revealing his torso. Minho cursed whoever taught these cute boys to do that silly little trick. He continued to type out some work emails, trying to distract himself from the boy who was being far too loud at cleaning his pool. 

Minho jumped slightly when he heard Jisung clear his throat. He realized he had zoned out as he worked. Surprisingly, he had managed to get some actual work done. He looked up and saw Jisung leaning against the pool brush, his cheek pressed against the metal pole as he hugged it. He was looking at him with an expectant face. 

“What?” Jisung laughed as Minho furrowed his brow. The younger tilted his to the side with an impish smile, the cap hiding his twinkling eyes. 

“I asked, if I could have some water, please?” 

Minho nodded, untucking his legs from beneath him. He massaged the blood back into his legs, feeling pins and needles. He punched them lightly, trying to get the feeling back as he stood. He began to walk when his knees buckled and he nearly fell over. _Nearly,_ as he was caught by Jisung by the arms. Minho yelped as he sprung away from the boy’s warm body. Jisung chuckled, putting his hands up in surrender. Minho blushed as he entered, hearing a faint ‘be careful, next time’ as he left to go inside the kitchen. 

Minho braced his forehead against the refrigerator door, the cold seeping into his skin. He had to pull himself together. He had just gotten laid by not one, but two very hot college boys. His libido has clearly been fed, he shouldn’t be reacting like this. He takes a deep breath and opens the fridge in search of the pitcher of cold water. 

Minho was pouring two glasses when the door slides open. He looked up to see Jisung walking into the kitchen, stretching as he yawned. 

“Yo, got some snacks?” 

“Are you done cleaning the pool?” 

Jisung scoffed and rolled his eyes fondly at Minho’s tone, grabbing a glass and chugging it down. Minho was always a bit more catty when it came to Jisung. It was starkly different than how he asked Chan or even Changbin when they requested the same thing. Minho tapped his fingers restlessly on the counter as Jisung continued to drink. He ended with a loud exhale, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jisung slammed the glass down on the counter, making Minho wince as he mourned at the sad treatment of his glassware. 

“So, snacks?” 

“I said, I have none.”

“Nu-uh you didn’t say shit. Also wait, for real nothing? Not even one of those mini sandwiches you make all the time?” Minho crossed his arms as he sighed. How Jisung noticed his predilection for mini sandwiches he’ll never know but Chan had eaten enough for 5 people and with the addition of Changbin, Minho’s bread supply has been significantly depleted. He made a mental note to go out and buy more before the weekend came. 

“Yep, because I ran out of bread.” Jisung snorted at Minho’s statement as he hopped onto one of the bar stools. The seat squeaked as he wiggled in place, making Minho wince some more at the annoying sound it made. 

“What did Chan get too tired from ‘mowing your lawn’ and eat like a damn pig?” Jisung gestured in air quotes as he wiggled his brows making Minho roll his eyes at the childish display. 

“As a matter of fact, he did get tired doing the landscaping but no, that wasn’t why he was here. I was having some car trouble.” Minho turned, ending the conversation. 

He moved to open a window behind the sink so he wouldn’t feel as hot when he heard the chair squeak again. Minho resisted the urge to turn around to see if Jisung had left or gotten up. He grunted, pushing the window pane outward. The edge of the counter dug into his lower belly as he went on his tiptoes. Minho was starting to get annoyed as he exerted a bit more force, a bit wary of putting too much pressure, when he felt a presence behind him. A hand next to his own pushed the window and the added force finally pried it free, letting the cool breeze come in. 

Minho belatedly thought about how close Jisung was to him as his body was lined up against his, despite the huge amount of space around them. He gripped the counter with his free hand and licked his lips before mumbling a thank you. Minho suppressed the shiver he felt as the warmth of Jisung’s body disappeared. 

“Car trouble huh?” Minho’s head snapped up at Jisung’s voice. The boy had his back to him, one hand tapping on the counter. He couldn’t gauge what the younger was thinking, not by his tone of voice. 

“Uh, yeah. Engine was, um, making too much noise.”

“Funny cause as far as I can remember, Chan is absolute shit at anything with an engine. He once tried to help on my bike and it was almost unusable after.” Jisung paused, waiting to see if Minho would respond. He turned to face the older man who was decisively looking anywhere but him. He leaned on the counter, his profile facing Minho’s front. He crossed his arms as he leaned one foot against the counter.

“Although, the same couldn’t be said for his friend. What was his name? Seo… Changbin, yeah. Seo Changbin, the man is a wonder and a half as a mechanic.” Jisung played up his thinking, humming as his finger tapped on his lips while he looked up. He was thinking out loud. Jisung had a hunch of what really happened and he had honestly thought he was wrong, but Minho’s lack of response was extremely telling. 

“Heard that guy’s got a massive dick too.” 

“Jisung!” 

“What? It’s true.” Jisung was snorting as he stifled his laugh behind his fist at Minho’s scandalized reaction. The older man was blushing while his arms fidgeted, crossing and uncrossing like he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. 

“I thought you were straight.” Minho huffed, slightly ticked off that Jisung had managed to throw him off with his comment. 

“Yeah but I’m not blind.”

“So you’ve seen it?”

“I’ve heard about it. What? Have you?” Minho hesitated before shutting up. He watched as the mirth in Jisung’s eyes were replaced with something a little bit more sinister. The younger turned fully to face Minho, now with renewed purpose. 

“Oh, so you have.”

“I-”

“No, don’t bother lying, it’s obvious. Although, I recall Changbin being straight so he definitely didn’t take it up the ass.” 

“Jisung! Stop that!” Minho stomped his foot, his face heating up at Jisung’s crass language. He didn’t need to get worked up now, especially not in front of the younger boy. 

“So what, you let him fuck you?” Minho faltered when he realized Jisung’s tone was no longer joking. The younger boy narrowed his eyes, looking him up and down as if trying to check something. Minho resisted the urge to cover himself as he felt like a specimen under a magnifying glass. 

“He didn’t fuck me, okay? Now, stop talking about this it’s not ri-”

“Aah, so you just sucked him off then?” 

Minho swallowed whatever reply he had, his tongue suddenly feeling heavy. His eyes widened as he noticed Jisung had moved directly parallel to him. The space between them was thick with tension and felt too far and too close at the same time. Jisung cocked his head as he tongued his cheek while Minho was trying his best to keep eye contact to seem less guilty. Whether it was working or not, Minho wasn’t entirely sure. 

“So what did he do?”

“What?”

“What did he do?”

“Jisung, I don’t know what you mean.”

“What did he do. For you. To get on your knees. And blow him.” Jisung punctuated every pause with a step forward. Minho paled, realizing what Jisung meant. 

Despite Minho’s flirtations with the other boys, he had always drawn the line with Jisung. It wasn’t really a matter of age, like he typically claimed, but it was the fact that the boy was his daughter’s ex. Minho hated the fact that his daughter had seemingly inherited his taste in men who walked and talked like a very sexy and very bad decision. Ever since Mia had broken up with Jisung and the younger boy had shown up at his doorstep, Minho had decided to take extra precautions to set boundaries with him. He would give in a few times, flirt back a little but he always stopped before it went too far. Minho claimed the first time was a mistake, dismissing it entirely. He would always give the same excuse, saying Jisung was too young, which always seemed to work. 

Jisung had always had his suspicions about Minho sleeping around with younger guys but now he had definitive proof that age didn’t seem to bother him all too much. He knew, of course, he wasn’t allowed to be jealous. It wasn’t like they were dating and Jisung also had a tendency to sleep around, but he couldn’t help it. A little part of him burned in anger, not because Minho had done something with someone, but that someone, his age or close to it, got to Minho first. All those flimsy excuses didn’t matter now, and it was clear it was less of an age problem and more of a ‘Jisung’ problem. He would feel a little offended if it weren’t for how obvious it was that Minho wanted him as well. 

Jisung never understood why the older man held himself back the way he did around him. They've already done it once and made sure it was a night Minho wouldn’t forget. He has always known about Minho’s playful attitude, but he became colder and more closed off after. It confused the hell out of Jisung, who at first thought Minho thought their night together went horribly but with the way Minho looked at him, he knew otherwise. 

At first, he thought it was cute how much Minho tried to pretend like he didn’t like Jisung’s advances. How he’d try to fight the blush that crept up his cheeks whenever Jisung was around but over time he got sick of it, thinking that the tension would’ve broken at some point. 

The only reason he could think of was that he was Mia’s ex, but it wasn’t like it was that big of a deal. Hell, he’s dated sisters before, it wasn’t that weird. Minho was definitely a D.I.L.F and a very hot one at that. Jisung knew that almost everyone who had met the man thought the same. Despite him being straight, it would almost be a crime if Jisung didn’t sleep with him or at least try. He always liked older women, it was probably not that much different when it came to men, especially men who looked like Minho. Like he said, he was straight but not blind. 

“I-, Jisung, I’ve told you before. I am not sleeping with you.” Minho tried his best to make his tone final, hoping that the younger boy wouldn’t do anything rash. A reckless part of him wanted to see what would happen if he riled the younger boy up, but he ultimately crushed it, not wanting things to get out of hand. 

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? I don’t have to explain myself and besides, I’ve already told you-”

“Oh that I’m too young? Please, you’ve been with Changbin.”

“Who is older than you!” Minho wanted to slap himself. He had just outed that he did in fact, do something with Changbin and by extension, Chan as well. 

  
“So you did blow him then? And what, did Chan fuck you too?”

“I-I mean- that...that doesn’t matter.”

“Bullshit, it doesn’t matter.” Minho faltered again as he watched Jisung get worked up. Jisung was very easy going as far as Minho can remember, which is why it was a bit surprising that he was getting so worked up over this matter. 

“I-I told you, yo-you’re too young. So stop-” 

“Oh god, not the age thing again.”

“Jisung I mean it. You’re-”

“What, am I not big enough for you, is that it?” Jisung had completely steam rolled over Minho’s statement. Minho’s eyes widened as Jisung punctuated his statement by roughly grabbing himself through his pants. The older man subconsciously licked his lips, his throat suddenly going dry. Minho felt as if he stopped breathing entirely as Jisung grabbed his crotch, his chest rising and falling a bit faster as he breathed through his nose. 

“I-uh, Ji...sung, I said stop, my decision is f-final…” Minho trailed off as his eyes trailed upwards from where Jisung’s hand was up his heaving chest and to his face. Jisung had a cocky smile on, his tongue licking the side as he watched Minho with narrow eyes. His stare felt a little less playful and more predatory than before.

“You sure about that, Minho?”

“I-I, yes. Ye-yes I am.” Internally, Minho’s brain was working overtime, trying his best to think of disgusting things to quell the fire that was now burning in his lower belly. He shouldn’t have found Jisung’s jealousy that hot. In fact, it was always a pet peeve of his when his partners would get jealous or possessive, but it felt different with Jisung. With him, it felt _hot._

Minho swallowed. He couldn’t get a boner now, not even half hard because it would be very obvious due to his lounge shorts. If Jisung saw, he’d be in even worse trouble than he is in now. Unfortunately, Minho couldn’t help himself as his eyes began to follow as Jisung grabbed himself roughly one last time before letting go and trailing his hand up his hip all the way back to the counter he was leaning on. 

The two were now locked in a stalemate, neither side backing down, although on Minho’s front it was getting more and more difficult to resist. Jisung’s muscle tee left little to the imagination as he leaned against the counter, his biceps bulged slightly as the vein in his neck became more prominent. Jisung wasn’t that much taller than him but with the way he looked down from his nose, as he raised his chin to show off his sharp jaw, Minho felt smaller than he has in a while. Minho hadn’t noticed that his breathing had picked up as well. His face was flushed, a light blush at the high points of his cheeks. There was a glint in Jisung’s eyes he hadn’t seen before. He could feel his face flushing, as the younger began to step forward. 

“But you let Chan fuck you.” It was no longer a question but a statement, Jisung’s stare hardening as he gritted his teeth. Minho kept his eyes down, trying to think of ways to escape. 

Minho was trying to wrack his brain and figure out what was making Jisung react this way. He had never had a problem with Minho’s lifestyle before, and it wasn’t like he even had a say in it. He had never seen Jisung angry or jealous before, but Minho thought that this was close to what it would look like. There was one incident before but Minho had chalked it up to him having a bad day.

Minho had a date over one time, when Jisung came to pick Mia up for a date of their own. Minho invited him inside but he had surprisingly refused. He was terse and gave a very aggressive once over (if that was even possible) to his date, who was in the living room. Luckily, Mia had come downstairs before the situation escalated. Unfortunately now, there was nothing separating him and this wall of volatile hormones which was currently advancing on him. 

“Jisung, I said sto-“

“Is it cause he’s Australian?”

“Wai- what?” Minho looked up suddenly in confusion. He squinted as he tried to figure out what Jisung was trying to imply. 

“ _Is it because he speaks English?”_ Minho felt his stomach drop, his eyes immediately flitting away. He felt his face flush and a tingle in his belly, fidgeting again. His shirt had rode up slightly above his ass and the cold edge of the countertop made him gasp as it touched the sliver of bare skin that was exposed. 

“ _You think that’s hot and shit?”_ Minho gripped the counter as he began to wrack his brain for an explanation as to why he was responding like this. 

He had heard Jisung speak in English countless times before. Mia had told him that Jisung had gone to an international school for a short while and learned English at a young age. Granted, Jisung’s knowledge was mostly conversational, he had gained an accent that was, prior to this, very plain American. Now, it held a tinge of arrogance and jealousy that was currently putting Minho in actual distress. His eyes were trained on the floor, Jisung’s shoes now close to his house slippers. 

“J-Jisung, I-I said stop...” Minho cursed his breathy voice for giving away how affected he was. He squeezed his eyes shut, already seeing in his mind’s eye Jisung’s cocky smirk, tonguing his cheek. He felt the younger boy’s hand settle next to his on the counter, leaning further into his space. He could feel the warmth from his body and his breath on his ear. 

“ _Tell me baby, do you like it when I talk dirty like this?”_

Minho held in a gasp, biting his lips. He was almost vibrating with tension as his body tensed up. He knew the slightest thing would cause him to break and give in to Jisung. Even the arrogant bastard knew it. Jisung was side-eyeing Minho as he placed his lips as close as he could to the older man’s ear without touching. He licked his lips, smacking them, knowing how close the sounds were to Minho. 

Jisung had trapped Minho against the counter. Both arms caging the older man, who was curled in on himself, his eyes still trained on the floor. Their chests were inches apart as their breathing warmed the space between them, nearly fogging up Minho’s glasses. The frames were nearly slipping off his nose when he felt two fingers push them up. 

“ _Bet you looked just like this. Did you do it here? In the kitchen? Let him take you from behind and fuck you in front of the windows?”_ Minho swallowed whatever sound was about to come out of his mouth in response as he exhaled shakily through his nose. 

Minho hadn’t noticed his eyes had fallen shut until they flew open at the feeling of Jisung’s nose touching his skin. His entire being focused on the little point of contact, goosebumps trailing down his skin. Jisung had bent down his head, the tip of his nose touching his exposed shoulder and began to trace a line to the crook between his neck and shoulder making his way up his neck. Minho moved unconsciously, tilting his neck slightly to give Jisung more room as his eyes fluttered shut again. He let out a breathy exhale as he bared his neck while Jisung continued to nose his way up to his ear. Minho felt a tingle up his spine, a knot being pulled tighter in his belly as he gripped the counters until his knuckles turned white. He felt Jisung exhale, his hot breath on his ear making Minho shiver. He felt Jisung pull back slightly, feeling his eyes on him. Minho’s eyes blinked open to meet Jisung’s half lidded stare. Minho watched Jisung’s eyes drop down to his mouth as he panted before leaning in again. Subconsciously, he felt himself leaning in as well, his head turning slightly to face the younger boy. 

Suddenly, the trill of a phone broke the silence. Minho jumped, almost bumping his head with the other, while Jisung barely made a reaction other than to groan in annoyance. The two stayed in their position as Minho was still slightly scared and a little bit unwilling to separate. Jisung shoved his hand through his pocket before letting out an exasperated sigh. He backed off completely and checked his phone, missing how Minho nearly reached out to keep him in place. Minho was scolding himself when Jisung barked out a laugh, his smirk back on his face. 

“Huh, alrighty then.” Minho tried not to look overly curious as to what Jisung had read before the younger boy pocketed his phone. Jisung looked up at him, his eyes twinkling again. There was no trace of any anger or jealousy and if Minho didn’t know any better, he would think that none of it even existed in the first place. 

“Well, guess I gotta go finish cleaning up your pool, Minho. Then I’m off.”

“Wait, what?” Minho sounded disappointed before he could even think to hide it. He cursed himself when he saw Jisung’s smirk grow at his obvious reluctance to let him go.

“Yep, I’ve got a date later. Don’t look too disappointed, baby. I’ll be back next week.” Jisung winked before turning back and heading out, most likely to finish cleaning up. 

Minho was pissed. How dare he think about someone else when Minho was right there. It was downright rude that he was even entertaining the thought when he had just teased Minho earlier. It was like a bucket of ice was poured on his head, a painful reminder that Jisung was still an annoying fuckboy that wouldn’t think twice about sleeping with the next willing person. Minho angrily ran his hand through his hair before ripping his glasses off and splashing some water on his face. He patted his face dry before stomping off to the veranda to retrieve his laptop. 

Minho collected his things angrily, making a bit of noise as he grumbled. It was obvious he was pissed but he didn’t care. Jisung looked up from where he was, watching Minho collect his things into his arms and storm off into the house. The younger boy was squatting by the edge, his hand in the pool. He shook his head, laughing to himself. It was so obvious that the older man was jealous, he wasn’t even hiding it. It wasn’t as annoying as it was cute that Minho wanted him so much that he got pissed he had to share Jisung’s attention. It was downright adorable. 

Minho shut the glass door a little too hard, making it shake in its frame. He tried to rein in his emotions. What did he care if Jisung had a date? He was free to do what he wanted and that included sleeping with whichever bimbo offered themself to Jisung for the week. Minho was better than that and he deserved better than some college fuckboy who would sleep with anyone. Minho deposited his things on the coffee table in the living room before heading back into the kitchen. 

He poured himself a glass of water and sipped lightly while he lost himself in his thoughts. Minho didn’t know why he was so affected. Jisung’s fuckboy status was a well known fact and it never affected him before. He was annoyed at himself for acting like a highschool girlfriend. He didn’t want to admit that he was jealous, _which he wasn’t._ Minho knew what Jisung was doing, Mia had told him this before. When they bonded over alcohol and heartbreak, Mia had told him that despite her knowledge of Jisung’s history, she still pursued him because the boy had a way of making people want him. He would always show interest at first, Jisung was shameless like that, but just when it felt like the other person would give in, he pulled back. Giving the person a taste before taking it away, making them the ones asking for it. Jisung knew people wanted him and he definitely didn’t let people forget that. 

Minho was leaning on the counter as he sipped his water, lost in his thoughts when a small bee flew in through the open window. It was a tiny thing, buzzing into the room and flying straight for Minho. He saw it almost a second too late and yelped, ducking quickly. In his surprise, the glass slipped from his hands. Minho tried to grab it, his hand reaching out when it hit the floor. The glass shattered and a chunk ricocheted, slicing Minho’s palm. In an instant, the pain burned through his hand and up his arm. Tears burst from his eyes as he held in a scream, clutching his wrist. He slid down to a squatting position, his arm held close to his chest as he whimpered in pain. His vision blurred from the tears and he noticed belatedly that he had accidentally left his house slippers by the glass door. Minho didn’t want his feet to get hurt, the shards of glass surrounding him. He was trying his best to not just pass out from the pain, wracking his brain for a way out. 

“Hey, Minho, you good? I heard a crash and-“ Jisung popped his head in, his body still outside as he craned his neck. He had heard a loud crash and decided to check on the older man. He looked around before something twinkling on the ground caught his eye. He saw the top of Minho’s head over the counter and realized that it was glass on the ground in front of him. 

“Oh shit, Minho, are you… Oh god, okay that looks bad. Wait-“ 

Minho looked up to see Jisung rounding the counter. It was getting harder to see as his glasses had fogged up from the tears. He was still biting his lip to keep in his whimpers as Jisung studied the shards of glass on the floor. He watched the younger nod to himself before walking carefully over the glass in his shoes. The shards crunched beneath his feet as he took careful steps to reach Minho who was still curled against the cupboards beneath the counters. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Here, can you get up just, um, okay like this.” Minho’s mind was a bit hazy from the pain, letting Jisung maneuver his body. Jisung had taken his uninjured arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, slipping his arm under Minho’s legs and the other at his back. He counted to three before straightening up with Minho in his arms. The older man yelped, tightening his hold as Jisung traced his steps backward. He then slipped out of his shoes to prevent spreading the shards that stuck to the bottom. He padded to the living room while carrying Minho bridal style. Jisung carefully laid him on the couch before kneeling in front. 

“Shit, let me see. It’s okay, it’s okay.” Minho blinked in confusion, letting Jisung take his injured hand carefully in his own. It was like he was staring at a completely different person. Jisung was speaking softly, his brows furrowed as he examined the wound. He carefully turned Minho’s palm this way and that to see if anything had stuck. 

“Okay, it’s not that deep. Looks like it just cut you, I’ll have to see if we need to get you stitches or if anything is stuck. Where’s your first aid kit?” 

It took Minho a few seconds to register that Jisung was talking to him, too lost in his thoughts about how surprisingly strong Jisung was. He zoned back in and met Jisung’s concerned eyes looking up at him. 

“Minho?”

“Hm?”

“Minho, first aid kit? Where is it?” Jisung’s voice was softer than he had ever heard before, his eyes laced with concern as his thumb was brushing comfortingly on his knuckles. 

“Oh, uh, I think the downstairs bathroom… I… I’m not sure.” Minho’s voice was a bit hoarse from the crying, clearing his throat as Jisung nodded. The younger boy got up and left, presumably to fetch the first aid kit. Minho could hear a faint grumbling behind him, something about how irresponsible it was not to know where the first aid was. 

Minho was in a pain-induced daze when Jisung came back with a mug and the first aid kit. He offered the cup of water which Minho accepted gratefully. He drank as Jisung settled again in front of him on the floor, unpacking his first aid kit on the coffee table. He was surprised it even had anything, he doesn’t even remember buying it. Jisung moved with ease as he unpacked the cleaning swabs and gauze. He poured a bit of disinfectant on a cotton ball, carefully taking Minho’s palm. 

“This might sting a little.” Minho nodded slightly before hissing in pain as Jisung began to clean his wound carefully. The younger boy checked to see if any glass was left and after finding none, he continued cleaning the would. He let it dry a bit before taking some gauze and wrapping it after with a bandage, just as an extra precaution. 

Minho looked dumbfounded at how confident Jisung’s movements were. He continued to stare as Jisung finished wrapping his hand and putting everything back. He collected the trash and shut the first aid kit. 

“How does it feel? Bandage too tight?” Minho could only shake his head no. Jisung smiled before patting his knee and getting up. 

“Okay, good. Stay there, I’ll clean up the kitchen.” 

Minho turned his head, following Jisung as he left the living room to return the first aid kit. He watched him return and disappear into the kitchen. Minho faced forward, slouching into the couch as he tried to wrap his head around the recent events. 

Jisung was so caring and soft, it was a complete 180 from what he’s shown Minho before. He seemed so sure, with the way he checked his wound to clean it and bandaging it up. Minho hadn’t known that Jisung even knew first aid, he always thought the boy just recklessly threw himself in stupid situations. Jisung seemed like the type to throw himself in stupid situations and get hurt. It was like seeing a whole new side of him and for some odd reason, Minho found it very, _very_ attractive. 

“Okay, I think you should be fine. I would vacuum again just to be sure but other than that, I think you’re good.”

“Where did you learn how to do that?”

“Huh? Ooh, that.” Jisung approached the couch with his hands in his pockets. He rounded the back to see Minho staring up at him curiously. Jisung tilted his head in question before Minho gestured to his hand. Jisung realized what he meant and settled on the chair next to the couch, manspreading as he kept his hands in his pockets. 

“Well, when you’ve been to as many frat parties as I have, you pick up a few skills.”

“Like first aid?” 

“Yup. Can’t tell you the amount of times I’ve had to bandage some guy who was stupid enough to take a dare for a free drink.” Jisung chuckled, removing his cap and running a hand through his hair. 

“Didn’t know you were part of a frat, Mia never mentioned.” 

“Ah yeah well, I’ve got a lot of friends who are and made me a brother, by proxy, which means I get invited to almost every party.” Jisung leaned his head back, his hat now on his lap. His hair fanned out, a little flat from the cap he wore. His neck was bared like this, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he spoke. 

Minho wriggled in his seat, trying to adjust himself. The pain in his hand wasn’t as bad but he tried not to jostle it too much. Jisung spoke with a certain type of smugness that would usually have Minho rolling his eyes in disgust but after his earlier display of care and maturity, it was like seeing the younger boy in a whole new light. Not that it changed the fact that he was still Mia’s ex, but Jisung didn’t seem as immature as he thought he was. 

“Well, I gotta go. The pool’s good and I put away the net.” Jisung clapped his hands once before getting up and stretching. Minho scrambled to stand up, suddenly reluctant to let Jisung leave. 

“Oh, uh, you’re leaving already?”

“Hm? Yeah, got an invite for a rager later so I’m pregaming with the boys but I’m meeting up with-.” Minho cut him off before he could finish, not in any way interested with whoever he was going to out with. 

“Isn’t it too early for a rager?”

“Is it? Is it really too early to drink alcohol?” Jisung smirked before fixing the cap back on his head and walking to the door. Minho hadn’t noticed that Jisung had already collected his things to leave. 

“Oh, wait, let me.” Jisung paused and looked at Minho weirdly. Typically, the older man would let him go by himself to the door. He paid him via online so Minho would usually disappear to his room or be busy when it was time for Jisung to leave. 

Minho didn’t know what he was doing. He wasn’t sure why he was stalling, trying to keep Jisung from leaving. All in all, it was a pretty bad idea, considering what Minho wanted to do if Jisung stayed. He should just let the younger boy go. For the first time, it was him and not Jisung stalling Jisung’s departure.

Minho got up from the couch, making a show of stumbling a bit. Jisung tried to help but Minho waved him away. He joined him in the hallway and the two made their way to his door. The closer they got, the more Minho hesitated. His heart began to beat faster as the window of opportunity began to close. Is he actually considering this? Doing this, with his daughter’s very hot ex? Would that make him the worst parent of the year? He glanced at Jisung who was typing away at his phone, smiling slightly. It pissed Minho off. By now, Jisung would be flirting with him, asking if he could stay just a bit longer to which Minho would deny his request, resulting in a tension-filled banter before Jisung ultimately gives up and leaves. 

“So, here we are.” Minho stopped in front of the door, waiting for Jisung to look up from his texting. The younger hummed, taking a few more minutes before pocketing his phone. Jisung was carrying his jacket on his arm, both hands in his pockets. 

“Mhm, so.”

“So…” Jisung waited expectantly for Minho to say something. Minho was chewing his lip, tapping his foot. Jisung was shifting his weight back and forth when Minho looked up to meet his eyes that were already looking at him, a little too knowingly for comfort. 

“Sooo, are you going to let me out or do I have to crawl through a window or something?” Minho shot Jisung a glare, trying to cover up the gnawing feeling in his tummy. He was going back and forth in his head, weighing the pros and cons when he felt a touch. Minho jumped slightly, looking down to see Jisung’s hand covering his on the doorknob. He hadn’t noticed that he was gripping it until Jisung touched his hand. Minho swallowed before looking up to see Jisung staring at him curiously. 

The younger boy began to step forward carefully, as if approaching a wild animal ready to run. Minho blinked letting Jisung come closer until his back hit the door, his hand and Jisung’s still on the doorknob. The pair continued to stare into each other’s eyes as Jisung’s free hand came up to the door, settling on the space next to his hip. 

Minho was caged, his breathing stuttering as Jisung stopped inches from his own face. Their chests touched as their breathing synced andthey panted, the warm breath almost fogging Minho’s glasses again.

“Minho, I will ask this once. If you say no, I will back off and leave.” Jisung whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. Minho’s eyes dropped to his lips as he spoke, humming to signal him to continue. 

“Do you want me to stay?”

Minho held his breath. Did he? Did he want Jisung to stay? The implications were obvious and the tension was palpable. If the younger boy stayed, they both knew what would happen. Minho gazed into Jisung’s eyes then dropped back down to his lips. Jisung was already leaning in closer, their lips inches apart. His breath hitched as Jisung tightened his hold on his hand. 

Jisung swallowed visibly, his resolve starting to crumble. Minho panicked watching Jisung begin to hesitate, he almost took a step back when Minho decided to just throw caution to the wind. Whatever happens next, Future Minho can deal with. 

“Yes.” 

Minho surged forward, smashing his lips with Jisung. His injured hand hung over Jisung’s shoulder where he threw his arm, keeping it out of the way. Jisung wasted no time gripping his waist, his tongue snaking into his mouth. Minho’s eyes flew open as the touch of smooth metal met his own tongue as it curled around Jisung’s. The younger boy noticed how he had paused, his own eyes fluttering open. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Minho saw the concern in Jisung’s eyes but the words died in his mouth as he watched Jisung’s mouth. It was as if he was looking at him for the first time. He brought the hand holding the doorknob up to Jisung’s face. 

“You… your tongue…”

“Oh, you mean this?” Jisung’s eyes lit up as he realized what Minho was getting at. He rolled his tongue out, strings of saliva connecting his lips to his wet tongue. 

In the middle, there was a black metal ball. It shined from the saliva but it was otherwise plain and inconspicuous. Minho figured Jisung had gotten it some time after they had hooked up that one night because he surely would’ve remembered this little thing. Minho continued to stare, not realizing his hand had been drifting towards it. The metal ball teased Minho, his mind thinking of how it would feel on his skin and everywhere else. He felt his stomach drop as Jisung’s lips pulled into a smirk, his tongue still sticking out. The saliva pooled, nearly dripping the drool on the floor. 

“So you gonna keep looking at it or do you want to feel it?” Jisung ended his statement with a low chuckle, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips. 

He was just about ready to tease Minho again when the older grabbed the back of his neck and slammed their lips together. Minho wasted no time biting Jisung’s lips and gaining access to his mouth. His tongue prodded carefully at the piercing, unsure how to maneuver around it. Jisung let Minho explore, moving his lips in tandem with Minho. It was a bit more slow but no less intense as they sighed into the kiss. 

“It’s okay, just don’t pull on it too hard.” Jisung mumbled against Minho’s lips. The older whispered ‘okay’ before kissing him again, his finger tangling into his hair. Both of Jisung’s hands were now gripping his hips hard, his thumbs rubbing circles into his hip bone. Minho felt himself rock into Jisung, his crotch meeting his. 

There were too many layers between them and Minho was starting to get impatient. He started to suck softly on Jisung’s tongue, making the younger boy moan. His hands made his way down to Minho’s ass, grabbing both cheeks. Minho gasped at the rough handling but continued to make out with Jisung. He whimpered as the younger continued to grope him through his lounge shorts, the thin material barely a barrier against the warmth and roughness of his palms. 

“Fuck, I can see where she gets it from.” Minho felt Jisung smirk into the kiss. It took his mind a few seconds to process what Jisung said, slapping him hard on the arm when he understood. 

“You ass! Don’t mention her-“ Minho’s retort was swallowed by Jisung, muffled by his tongue snaking into his mouth. Minho’s eyes rolled back, whining into the kiss as Jisung dragged two fingers over his ass crack. The cloth dipped and Jisung felt his fingers slip between his cheeks. 

“Oh? Commando? Shit, Minho if you wanted me to fuck you, you could’ve just asked.” Minho dug his hands into Jisung’s hair and tugged hard, making the younger boy gasp as his head was pulled back. It didn’t remove the arrogant little smirk on his face though. 

“If you don’t shut the fuck up right now, Jisung, I swear to god, I will kick you out of this house.”

“Will you?” Jisung drew even closer, crowding Minho against the door. Minho’s grip hadn’t faltered as Jisung tried to meld their bodies together. Their crotches lined up and Minho felt the hard tent in Jisung’s pants against his own. Jisung started to grind against him, making him gasp as his grip tightened. Minho’s eyes rolled back as he felt the tingly feeling crawl down to his knees, turning them into jelly. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Minho’s half lidded eyes met Jisung’s challenging stare, the two panting into each other’s mouths. The glasses were askew on his face as Minho gritted his teeth in annoyance. He hated how they both knew Minho was definitely not kicking him out now, not when they were both like this. Minho bared his teeth as he growled in frustration. 

“God, fuck you.”

“Well, that's the plan, isn’t it?” 

Minho decided it was best neither of them speak, smashing their lips together. His injured hand was still out of commission which left his arm to tighten around Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung pulled back and began kissing Minho’s jaw down to his neck. Minho gasped and whined as the metal on Jisung’s tongue began to cool in the air, the saliva making it slippery. It contrasted the heat from his tongue and it was throwing Minho’s head through a loop imagining it on or even better, in his ass. The older man could only moan as Jisung began to suck hickeys, biting down hard in some areas. 

“Ow! Ah! Ji! Ah, please… hurts-ah...sto-” Jisung pulled back, panting from sucking marks onto Minho’s skin. His eyes burned with the same fire from earlier. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Jisung’s voice was rougher, like he was holding himself back. 

“No, don’t stop.” 

Minho pulled Jisung’s head back and bared his neck. His eyes rolled back as he gasped openly, feeling Jisung taste his skin. He was biting pretty high despite Minho whining and tugging his hair to do it lower, Jisung simply growled and sucked harder. Minho suddenly realized why it seemed to hurt a bit more in certain places. Jisung was biting hickeys over the marks that Chan and Changbin had left on him, the spots still sensitive. Minho didn’t think he found possessiveness this hot but it was downright sexy on the younger. Jisung had bitten down on a particularly sensitive one on his shoulder, making Minho keen and squeeze the back of Jisung’s neck. 

“Ah, Jisung, ca...careful- ah” Jisung laved his tongue over to soothe the spot, the piercing digging into the already present bruise. Jisung began to kiss the other side of his neck, licking his way up to the sensitive spot behind his ear. He sucked on his earlobe, making Minho squirm and mewl. The older man could do nothing but clutch onto Jisung, unable to stop the younger boy from trying to remove all signs of anyone else on his body. 

“Fuck, I bet you can still feel him in your ass, huh? You let him fuck you last night? This morning?” Jisung’s finger were over his clothed hole, rubbing lightly over it, as if trying to prove his point. Minho hissed, it was a bit sensitive but Chan didn’t fuck him after that one time to allow him to recover. 

“N-no, ah, ah Ji-“

“No? Bet you’re still sore from his dick, shit, I’m going to have to fuck him out of you huh?”

“Please- ah!” Minho was no longer registering what Jisung was saying. His hips stuttered as he tried to rut against Jisung’s palm and rub back against the finger on his ass. The friction was not enough and he was starting to get desperate. 

Minho gasped as Jisung’s hand snaked in between them, roughly pressing the heel of his palm against his bulge as he pressed down on his hole. Minho whined as he tried to kiss Jisung, mostly panting into his own mouth. His nails were digging into the meat of Jisung’s shoulder as Minho rutted into his palm. 

Jisung pulled away and settled both his hands on Minho’s thighs. Squeezing and gripping them, he slipped them under as he mumbled ‘jump’ against Minho’s lips. Minho wrapped his arms tightly against Jisung, sucking on his tongue as he jumped and locked his ankles on Jisung’s lower back. He was pressed against the door, head now angled downward, while made out. Minho whined, as much as he loved everything that was happening, he was starting to get impatient.

“Are you going to keep talking or are you going to just fuck me already?” Minho was clutching the back of Jisung’s neck, squeezing it to get his attention. Jisung looked into his eyes, a little bit dazed. His mouth was cherry red, slightly agape. The shine of the metal on his tongue continued to tease Minho as it caught the light. He licked his lips before kissing him again. 

With a grunt, Jisung pulled away from the door with Minho in his arms. Minho yelped, tightening his legs around Jisung’s waist. He smacked the younger boy on the back when he heard him chuckle. Minho buried his face in his neck, kissing and sucking light marks as Jisung began to walk towards the staircase. Minho paused, lifting his head when he felt Jisung take the first step. 

“Wait, wait!”

“What?”

“Put me down! This is dangerous!”

“Don’t worry, Minho, I won’t drop you.” Jisung cooed, rubbing Minho’s back. Minho would feel comforted if it weren’t for the little smirk on Jisung’s face. He smacked the boy’s back when Jisung suddenly pitched forward, making him scream and hug him tighter. Jisung laughed, straightening up and Minho continued to smack him for making him panic. 

“It’s not my first time doing this, you know.”

“I swear- just put me down, now!”

“Okay, okay.” Jisung simply smiled, giving in. He put Minho down on the steps, his body laid out in the middle part of the staircase while Jisung was below him. 

Minho was panting, pissed off at Jisung teasing him. He sat on the step, his arms rested behind him while his legs were spread. Jisung kissed him, leaning over his body as they made out on the staircase. Minho moaned, grabbing Jisung’s face, his arms automatically wrapping around his shoulders. The stairs were a bit uncomfortable on his back but he couldn’t focus on that when Jisung was sucking on his tongue and nibbling his lips. 

Jisung’s hands began to crawl up his smooth legs, squeezing and massaging his thighs. Minho gasped as Jisung’s finger dug into his inner thigh, his legs falling more open to let the younger boy settle in between them. He bit Jisung’s lip as he pulled away before throwing his head back in a gasp. Jisung pinched one nipple while his other hand continued massaging his inner thigh. Minho rested his head on the stairs as Jisung kissed down his chest. He gasped, choking slightly when Jisung latched on to his nipple. He felt the rough cloth rub against it, making it more sensitive as Jisung licked it through his shirt. Minho could do nothing but grab the back of Jisung’s head and moan broken as Jisung moved from nipple to the other, teasing him over his shirt. 

Minho felt the piercing dig into his skin, the flat of Jisung’s tongue laving over his nipples. He gasped shakily as the metal dug into his skin as Jisung rolled his clothed nub in his mouth. While he was distracted, Jisung’s hands were on his shorts. His fingers played with the hem of his shorts, reaching in. Minho felt Jisung’s hands on his upper thighs as the shorts were pushed up. He squirmed a bit, embarrassed when he felt his balls fall out from the looseness of his shorts. He buried his face in Jisung’s neck, gasping when he felt the younger boy cup him. Jisung’s hand squeezed lightly, eliciting a moan before his fingers reached under and brushed his perineum.

He felt Jisung kiss his neck once before pulling away, his head moving downward. Minho rested his upper body on the stairs, feeling it dig painfully into his back. He was going to complain when he saw Jisung move down a step, bending down so his face was over Minho’s boner. Minho slouched, spreading his legs to give him access to his ass. Minho could feel the heat on his cheek as he flushed with embarrassment from their current position. He hid his face behind the sleeve of his injured hand, breathing shakily when he felt Jisung kiss his inner thigh. 

He keened high in his throat when he felt him suck a few bruises, Jisung’s hands on his ankles to prevent him from kicking and slipping down the stairs. He guessed there were a few bruises from before and let Jisung have his way, the pain only adding to the pleasure. Jisung’s piercing was like a shock on his warm skin, the metal digging hard as his tongue traced the lines on his thighs. Jisung reached his shorts, his eyes looking up at Minho for permission. Minho was still hiding behind his sleeve, peeking over his hand when he felt Jisung stop. 

“Jus-just get on with it already.” Minho grumbled, his face burning. He didn’t know why he was so embarrassed around Jisung but it was probably because he was already shaking and begging for Jisung to do something when moments ago, he was steadfast in his refusal. He heard Jisung laugh into his thigh, mumbling an ‘okay’ before pulling Minho’s shorts to the side. 

Minho exhaled sharply as his hard cock slipped out. He was already leaking, the precum sliding on his thigh. He could feel the brush of Jisung’s hair against his leg, feeling the warm breath over his hard cock. Minho was breathing raggedly as his legs shook from anticipation. 

Jisung lightly blew on Minho’s cock watching it twitch. The head was already leaking precum, making Jisung lick his lips. He took one last look at Minho. The older had taken his glass off, clutching it in his uninjured hand while he hid his face behind the other hand, biting his sleeve. He could tell Minho was blushing, a light sweat dripping down the side of his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp as Jisung licked from base to tip. Minho moaned brokenly as Jisung continued to lick broad strokes on his cock, the piercing digging into his skin. The metal felt cool against his warm skin, jarring him from his daze every so often. His head was buzzing as Jisung continued to wrap his tongue around his cock, his hand gripping him at the base. Minho sobbed into his sleeve, drool already making it damp as Jisung closed his mouth over his dick. 

Minho’s thighs were shaking under Jisung’s hand as he tried to not move as much to prevent slipping down. Jisung pulled away with one particularly hard suck, letting his piercing dig into Minho’s slit. He felt Minho’s hips stutter as he cried out, the sound muffled behind the sleeve he had stuffed in his mouth. 

Jisung was not entirely opposed to the taste of cock, it was less sharp than that of a girl. The movement’s were the same and his tongue was always one of his biggest assets. He had tasted himself before so he was a bit relieved that Minho tasted somewhat the same. The older man was groomed well so he didn’t need to worry about it tasting gross. Jisung tried to remember what girls did when they gave him head and tried to mimic it best he could. He knew as much as to cover his teeth. Jisung continued to suckle on the head, his hand pumping what his mouth couldn’t fit. Based on Minho’s reactions, he was doing well but Jisung wanted to do more. He was always competitive and he had no idea what Chan or Changbin did with Minho so he had to make sure he did everything and more to get him to forget them. 

Minho was nearly in tears, his teeth biting his sleeve. He was aware that this was Jisung’s first time giving head and he probably didn’t mean to tease Minho this much (although that part was debatable). He was leaning heavily on his left arm, clutching his glasses as his right injured hand covered his face. He was trying to calm his breathing, gasping as Jisung continued to lick and suck his hard cock. Minho mewled when he felt the piercing run across his skin, the knot in his belly tightening. His toes curled as he tensed his thighs wanting to thrust up into the warm heat of Jisung’s mouth when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. 

In an instant, Minho pushed Jisung without thinking. Luckily, the younger boy caught himself before he fell, his back hitting the wall. Minho hissed at the cold air suddenly hitting his wet cock. The two were breathing raggedly as Minho’s panicked eyes met Jisung’s confused ones. The doorbell rang again, this time accompanied with knocking. 

“Who the fu-“ Minho quickly covered Jisung’s mouth, the younger boy looking at him weirdly. He was still speaking behind his palm, the sound muffled. Minho held a finger to his mouth, signalling him to be quiet. Jisung nodded and Minho pulled away. The two faced each other as they let the sounds of their breathing fill the room. 

“If we’re quiet, maybe they’ll leave-“

“Minho! Are you home?” A shrill voice accompanied with more impatient knocking filtered through the door. 

“Oh fuck.” 

Minho quickly got up, almost stumbling down the stairs if it weren’t for Jisung grabbing his waist. He smiled gratefully and quickly tucked himself back in. He was down to a half chub which still tented his shorts but it will have to do. He quickly ran down the steps to the mirror in the hallways, trying to fix his hair. Minho knew he looked fucked out, his lips were swollen and red while his neck was covered in marks. He cursed himself for letting Jisung kiss so high up as he desperately flattened his hair. He shoved the glasses back on his face when he heard the door open. 

“O-oh! Jisung! What… what are you doing here?” Minho’s eyes widened in panic when he whips his head to see Jisung having answered the door. The boy had only opened the door slightly, the rest of the hallway still hidden as his body blocked the opening. He was still in his muscle tee that no doubt was making Mrs. Jin blush from the exposed skin. 

“Oh, I was just cleaning Mr. Lee’s pool when I heard you, Mrs. Jin. He said he was going to take a nap so I figured I’d answer the door for him. I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.” Jisung put on his boyish smile, his lips stretching into his signature heart smile. He watched the older woman blush as he leaned his body on the doorframe. He knew Minho’s neighbors liked to ogle him, wishing that he worked for them or gave them the same attention he gave Minho. He tried to hide his annoyance at being interrupted but figured that this was the fastest way to get rid of her. 

“So what brings you here?”

“O-oh! I just thought to bring Minho some of my casserole. He must be hungry and there's some there for you too.” She smiled kindly, handing Jisung the heavy casserole in her hands. He could smell it from here, his stomach was beginning to grumble at the thought of food. 

“Oh wow, thank you Mrs. Jin. I’ll be sure to tell him.”

“Oh it’s nothing.”

“I’m sure it tastes wonderful, especially coming from a talented cook like yourself.” Jisung threw in a wink as he smiled, he was laying it on pretty thick but it seemed to work as Mrs. Jin giggled behind her hand. Jisung was holding the casserole when he felt a tap on his back. He peeked his head back and noticed Minho behind the door. He was gesturing for Jisung to hurry up and Jisung tried to silently communicate that he was. They continued to fight in silence when Mrs. Jin cleared her throat. 

“Mhm?”

“Well, I must be off. You must visit soon, Jisung.”

“Oh yes I will, wouldn’t miss it for the world. Take care now.” Jisung waved and shut the door before putting the casserole on the floor. The pair sighed in relief as they heard her footsteps recede. 

“Crisis averted.”

“Shit, that was close.” 

“Good thing I answered the door huh?” Minho looked up at Jisung who was closing in on him again. He held him against the door and brought his face close. 

“What?”

“Cause, if you did, she could definitely tell we fucked.” Minho rolled his eyes, smacking Jisung’s arm.

“We haven’t fucked.”

“Yet.” Jisung smirked before surging forward. The two kissed as Jisung held Minho’s face. Minho melted against him, his head thumping back. Jisung quickly kissed down his neck again, making him whine. 

“Ji-Ji, move, ah, she might-ah, still be outside-ah!” Minho keened as Jisung bit down on his shoulder. He felt his mouth move up, his tongue tracing his ear. 

“So what?” Jisung’s breath was warm against his ear, making Minho squirm as he weakly tried to push Jisung’s shoulder. 

“Sh-she might hear us. Jisung-ah!” Minho gasped as Jisung slipped his thigh between his legs, the sudden pressure against his dick making him weak. He whimpered as he rutted against Jisung’s thigh, the precum staining the front of his shorts. Belatedly, he realized the door was shaking slightly from his movements, but he couldn’t care less as he continued to grind against Jisung. 

“Better stop shouting my name then.” Jisung sucked hard at the sensitive spot on his neck as one hand squeezed his hip while the other pinched his nipple.

“Ji-jisung, ah! Fuck-“ Minho moaned his name, gasping as his thighs shook. Jisung watched Minho’s eyes squeeze shut as he gripped his shoulder, riding his thigh. Minho heard Jisung growl as he pressed forward, adding more pressure on his dick. He couldn’t keep his voice down, crying out and moaning Jisung’s name. 

If he was worried that whoever outside could hear them, he didn’t doubt it anymore as they continued to rut against the door. Minho no longer cared either, too lost in the feeling of Jisung against him. He had become fully hard again and he could feel Jisung’s tent digging into his hip. He began pushing Jisung away again, making the younger boy confused. Minho pulled him in by the collar for a bruising kiss. 

“God, just fuck me already.”

“Where did you do it?”

“What?” Minho pulled away to look at Jisung. His eyes were narrowed as he squeezed Minho’s hips hard enough to bruise. He kissed him again, Minho’s teeth hurting from the force. 

“Where did they fuck you?” Jisung growled against his lips, making Minho shiver. His hands curled as he clutched his muscle tee. Seems like Jisung’s jealous streak wasn’t over and Minho was done trying to hide how much it affected him. Minho contemplated simply guiding them to the living room but he wanted to push Jisung’s buttons and give him a taste of his own medicine. 

“Ch-chan fucked m-me from behind while I deep-throated Ch-changbin on the couch. My jaw still aches from his dick c-cause I let him f-fuck my mouth while Ch-Chan ate my ass r-raw. I b-bet y-you could s-still taste his cu-“ 

Before Minho could finish his statement, he was slammed against the wall. He felt Jisung’s hand cradle the back of his head before tangling in his hair and tugging hard. He felt the air get knocked out of him as Jisung slapped the wall next to him, caging him in. His chest began to rise and fall rapidly, gritting his teeth as he narrowed his eyes. He leaned in close and Minho could almost hear a faint growl. His hand tightened in his hair, making Minho cry out weakly. He had his injured hand looped around his shoulder while the other gripped Jisung’s wrist. He could feel his glass slip down, his eyes wide as he met Jisung’s hooded stare. 

So this is what he looked like when he was mad and Minho was right. It was _fucking_ sexy. 

Jisung leaned in close, his lips inches from Minho’s open mouth. He used his free hand and stuck his thumb in his mouth, opening it wide. Minho could feel the saliva begin to pool on his tongue as Jisung held his jaw. He tried moving his head but the grip in his hair was tight. 

“Taste him?” Minho squirmed, unsure what Jisung was planning to do. A small part of him was terrified Jisung would end up leaving him like this while a bigger part of him wanted to see how far he could push him. Minho hummed best he could with his mouth open, a low ‘mhm’ in agreement. Jisung clicked his tongue and slipped his thumb out of his mouth. Before Minho could get comfortable again, Jisung gripped his jaw hard, squeezing his cheeks. Minho could feel his eyes water from the pain, but it was nothing compared to the lust that burned through his body. 

“Did he taste that good? Guess you don’t need me then?” Minho’s eyes widened in panic, grabbing onto Jisung’s shirt. He was whining, trying to tighten his hold on the younger boy. He felt a tear run down his cheek at the thought of being left like this, hard and wanting. Jisung chuckled, letting up his grip to swipe his thumb at the tear staining his cheek. 

“Aww, you don’t want me to go? You really want me to stay?” Jisung cooed, letting go of Minho’s hair to cup his face. He held his face in both of his hands, Minho’s cheeks bunching up as he sniffled. His lips quivered as he pouted, pleading with his eyes for Jisung to stay. Jisung let Minho pull his body closer, one hand slipping down to his waist while the other rested on the back of Minho’s neck. 

“Then don’t ever _fucking_ say someone else’s name again.” Minho felt Jisung squeeze the back of his neck like a threat. His eyes went hard again, the softness disappearing. Minho’s eyes rolled back as he gasped, nodding his head. He didn’t care anymore, he just wanted the younger boy. Jisung kissed him hard again, his tongue plunging deep in his mouth. Minho began to grind against Jisung desperate for more. 

Jisung dragged them from the wall and walked them into the living room. They nearly bumped into a lamp when Minho felt the arm of the couch hit the back of his knees. He felt Jisung push him lightly, making him fall back with an ‘oof’ onto the couch. Jisung crawled on top of him and settled between his spread legs. They were kissing when Minho began to worry. He hoped that this wasn’t Jisung’s first time to do anal because he didn’t have the patience to take him through the steps. He pulled away to ask when Jisung pulled his shorts down and pushed his knees to his chest, bending Minho in half. 

“Jisung, wha-what are you doing?”

“I have to clean you out, don’t I?” Minho shivered at Jisung’s tone. He sounded ticked off and Minho figured it was because he had told him Chan ate him out. He wondered if Jisung was only doing this out of competitiveness, grateful he decided to shave. He watched Jisung bend down, pushing his thighs further into his chest. 

Minho yelped, gripping the couch at the touch of Jisung’s tongue on his hole. His rim fluttered under the attention but thankfully, it wasn’t sore from the last time. Minho cried out as Jisung traced the tip of his tongue around the rim then licked one broad stroke all the way up to his perineum. The piercing caught on the hole slightly and Minho could feel himself leak onto his stomach. His thighs were shaking as he held the back of his knees. Minho could feel the frames of his glass dig into his nose as he buried his face into the cushions. He could feel the saliva drip down his chin as he panted, moaning and gasping as Jisung was eating him out. 

Jisung lifted his face to look up at Minho. The taste wasn’t too bad, probably because Minho cleaned down here regularly. He was also shaved smooth which actually pissed Jisung off. He had probably shaved and cleaned to prepare for Chan or Changbin. Jisung bit down harshly on Minho’s cheek, making the older man cry out. Well, too bad for them because now, all Minho will think about would be him. 

Minho was completely fucked dumb, panting against the cushions. His arms were aching as his uninjured hand clutched the back of his knees. He could only mewl and moan under Jisung’s attention, his eyes rolling back. His pathetic whimpers were slightly muffled as he buried his face in the cushions. Jisung straightened up, making Minho blink up at him. Jisung thought he looked so cute, his eyes glassy from his tears and drool streaking his chin. 

Minho simply laid there as Jisung removed his glasses and placed them on the table. He straightened Minho’s legs and removed his shorts, leaving him in the oversized sweater. Minho could feel his thighs shake as he bent them, spreading them a bit to fit Jisung between them. The younger boy stripped off his shirt, having dropped his jacket and cap sometime before. Minho took in the expanse of exposed tan skin, his eyes drawn to the tattoo he had spotted earlier. 

Jisung was built, defined abs with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. Jisung ran a hand through his hair, noting how Minho was following the movement. He smirked, he knew how good he looked. Everyone has told him as much, but nothing beats the first time people see him shirtless, it shoots his ego through the roof seeing them gape at him. 

“You like what you see?” Minho regained a bit of coherence and rolled his eyes, kicking Jisung’s leg. 

“Ugh, shut up.” Minho blushed as Jisung laughed and held Minho’s hips before pulling him closer. Minho slid to the middle and Jisung put his legs on his shoulders. Jisung leaned over, bending Minho in half. He went slow until Minho felt Jisung’s clothed dick against his hole. 

Minho was leaking steadily onto his stomach as Jisung grinded against his bare ass, the cloth rough against his sensitive skin. Minho whined, squirming as Jisung continued to tease him, sticking his tongue out. It was just out of reach of Minho, trapped beneath the weight of his and Jisung’s body. He craned his neck, only to fall back with a whine. 

Jisung chuckled as Minho tried and failed to reach his mouth as he grinded into him. In the back of his head, he realized he had forgotten something important. He straightened up, setting Minho’s legs down on the couch. Minho sat up and began to kiss him as Jisung tried to speak. 

“Minho, wait-mph, Minho, baby, where’s the lube? Baby, wait…” Jisung was trying to speak as Minho continued to kiss him. Without pulling away, Minho’s hand began to fish around the couch. With a small hum, he pulled a small bottle of lube, leftover from the last time. He placed it in Jisung’s palm and snaked his tongue in his mouth. 

“Fuck baby, I need, shit- wait, I need to get a condom.” Minho whined, making Jisung smile against his lips. He didn’t think Minho was like this in bed but he wasn’t opposed to it. He kissed Minho a final time before getting up. Laughing at Minho’s pout, he placed the lube on the table and got up. 

“You have any?”

“Bathroom, hurry back, please.” 

“Don’t worry, baby, I will.” Jisung bent down to kiss Minho on the lips, catching his hands before they pulled him back down. He jogged to the downstairs bathroom, checking the little cabinet. He ruffled through the assortment of things until he found an opened box of condoms. He grabbed it before checking himself out in the mirror once. Jisung noted his shoulder had angry red lines, disappearing to his back. He smirked before winking at himself and leaving the bathroom. 

He rounded the couch and nearly stumbled at what he saw. Minho had become too impatient and used the lube to stretch himself out. He was a bit tight and his fingers were small but he didn’t want to wait any longer. Minho had his eyes squeezed shut as he gasped, slipping two fingers in. His head was thrown back as he moaned for Jisung, hoping the younger boy had found the condoms. He began to scissor himself when he felt another finger prod at his hole. Minho’s eyes flew open to see Jisung staring at his hole in awe. 

Minho might’ve put a bit too much lube due to overexcitement but Jisung watched his smaller fingers disappear into his wet hole with a lewd sound. Minho’s finger slipped out and his hole winked from the loss. Jisung quickly slipped his own finger in, having poured lube while Minho was distracted. He plunged his finger in and out, making Minho whine. It was longer than his own but still not enough, his dick twitching and leaking. 

Jisung noted that aside from the tightness, it wasn’t all too different from the inside of a cunt. He had done anal a few times before, so he knew he had to stretch Minho out completely or it was going to hurt. He poured more lube on his hand and on Minho’s hole, making it slippery as he pushed in the excess with his thumb. He carefully slipped in two fingers and copied the scissoring movement. He curled his fingers and twisted them, knowing that guys had a g-spot like a girl. 

Minho was clutching the couch as he gasped. Jisung was fucking into him, his fingers slipping in and out easily from all the lube. Minho would complain about the mess but with the way Jisung was staring, he thought the younger liked how wet he was. He bit his lip trying to keep his pathetic sounds in. Minho blushed under Jisung’s focus, covering his face with his arm. Minho nearly kicked Jisung in shock when he felt Jisung’s tongue on his hole. 

“Fuck! Ah! Ah! Jisung!” Minho was shaking, his thighs quaking as Jisung tongued around his rim as he fingered him. He moaned as he felt Jisung spit on him. Minho dared to peek from under his sleeve. Jisung’s chin was wet with saliva and lube, his bangs were sticking to his forehead. His biceps bulged as he continued to finger him, slipping in three now. Minho gasped and mewled when he felt Jisung reach over and grip his arm. 

Jisung carefully pried the arm away from his face, gripping his forearm as he leaned over him. Minho squirmed, embarrassed as Jisung watched his reaction. He tried tugging his arm back but Jisung was strong. 

“St-stop looking at m-me.”

“Why?”

“Jus-just… it’s embarra-ah!..ssing-ah! Ah!” Minho tried to bury his face as Jisung fucked into him deep, making his eyes roll back. His dick was twitching painfully and if Minho didn’t know any better, he would think he was close to coumming. 

“Aw why? It’s cute.” Minho turned back to scowl at Jisung’s teasing when his fingers curled and hit the small bundle of nerves he had been looking for. The reaction was instantaneous. Minho’s eyes rolled back and his body rippled, his hips thrusting down. His thighs tensed as he keened high in his throat. Minho pushed his chest up, throwing his head back. Jisung smiled and began to suck on his nipples as he fucked his fingers deeper into Minho, hitting his prostate every so often. 

The wet sounds filled the room as Minho gasped and moaned brokenly. His hips thrusted down, trying to force Jisung to speed up but he continued his steady pace as he abused Minho’s chest. Minho was squirming, having gotten back his arm, he threw it over his face as cried out in pleasure. 

“God, you’re so fucking tight.” Minho felt more than heard as Jisung growled against his chest. 

“P-please, please, please, Ji-ah, ah! Jisung, please.”

“I want to fuck you so bad.” Minho sobbed, his hips still riding Jisung’s fingers. He tightened, squeezing around Jisung’s fingers, hoping the boy will finally have mercy and fuck him. 

“Please, please, want that. Want you.” Minho’s voice was only a whisper, moaning brokenly at a particularly hard thrust. 

“Fuck, okay.” 

Jisung quickly straightened up, making Minho whine as he pulled his fingers out. He shoved his pants down, wiggling and pulling them off his legs. Leaving it on the ground, he ripped open the condom and slicked up his dick with lube. He poured the rest onto Minho’s hole, making him moan. He lifted both of Minho’s legs up onto his shoulders. He lined his dick against him, resting it between his cheeks. 

Minho gasped at the feeling of Jisung’s dick against him. He knew he was long, but not as thick as Chan. He could feel Jisung’s hands press his cheeks together, the lube allowing him to easily slip his dick in between. Minho sobbed, an incoherent string of pleas escaping from his mouth. 

“Shh, it’s okay baby.” Jisung used his clean hand and wiped his tears. Minho held his wrist, keeping his hand on his face as Jisung lined himself up. 

“You ready?”

“Just f-fuck me already, pleas-ah!” Jisung pushed the tip of his head in, groaning at the tight heat that engulfed him. He gripped the cushion beneath him while the other rested next to Minho’s face. Jisung began to push in slowly, his thighs tense from trying to control himself. Minho moaned as he felt himself open up, Jisung’s dick was definitely bigger than three fingers. 

Minho nodded shakily when Jisung paused halfway. He continued to push in until he was completely sheathed in Minho’s tight heat. Minho gasped as he let himself get accustomed to the feeling. He could feel Jisung shake above him, biting his lip as he held himself back. Minho brought Jisung’s face down and they kissed. 

“You can move now.” Minho mumbled against his mouth before Jisung pulled back halfway and thrusted back in. Minho gasped, still forehead to forehead with Jisung. 

The younger kept it up, pulling out only halfway then thrusting back in. It felt like Minho was sucking him back in, unwilling to let him pull out entirely. He grunted, pulling out and thrusting in further until only the head remained when he pulled out. Jisung’s eyes blinked open and met Minho’s dazed stare, his mouth open as drool dripped down his chin. He thrusted in hard, grinding into him. Minho’s eyes rolled back, his head lolling backward as he moaned. 

Jisung maneuvered them into a different position, Minho letting him manhandle him. Jisung put one foot down and left one knee on the couch. He pulled Minho towards him, wrapping his legs around Jisung’s waist. Jisung held Minho’s body up with one arm while the other was on the couch for support. Minho lifted himself up by wrapping his arms around Jisung’s neck. Minho moaned as Jisung pushed back in, the sounds of their skin slapping filling the room. Minho’s dick bounced on his tummy as it leaked profusely. His ass was wet and it made it easier to fuck into. Jisung was lifting him like a doll, pulling him down as he thrusted up. Minho could do nothing but gasp and moan as Jisung thrusted into him hard, the younger biting down on his shoulder. 

Minho could feel Jisung begin to slow down, burning out from his original pace. Minho decided to push Jisung down. The younger resisted at first, until Minho kissed him and pushed him down. He rested his head against the armrest and held onto Minho’s thighs. Minho sat up, looking down at Jisung. He smiled, he knew looked good like this. Jisung gripped his thighs tight as Minho rested his palms on his bare chest. The sleeves pooled down, making his hands disappear into the sweater as he leaned forward to lift himself. Minho bit his lip before slamming back down, punching a moan from Jisung. 

Minho began to ride Jisung in earnest. He rocked back and forth as he lifted himself and slammed back down on his dick. He moaned, his eyes falling shut as he let the pleasure ripple through him. Minho leaned back, his hands resting on Jisung’s thigh as he pushed himself up, trying to find his prostate. He kept fucking himself on cock when he smelled something. His eyes flew open, still rocking on Jisung’s dick when he saw that Jisung had lit up a cigarette. The smoke tickled his nose as Jisung eyed him as he inhaled, his lips wrapping around the cigarette before blowing it out. 

“What? You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

“I said no s-smoking i-in the house-ah!” Jisung thrusted as Minho spoke, making him fall forward as he gasped. 

“Sorry, what was that?” Minho scowled at Jisung, who was smoking and looking smug. His thumb scratched his chin, unbothered as he waited for Minho’s reply. His other hand remained at Minho’s hip, squeezing lightly. 

“I said, no smo-ah! S-smoking in the h-hou-ah! Ah! Fuck!” Jisung had planted his feet on the couch and thrusted deep into Minho as he spoke. Minho balled his fists up and hit Jisung’s chest in frustration. 

Jisung bit the cigarette as he used both hands to hold Minho’s hips. He rocked him back and forth as he fucked into him, his hips snapping up. Minho gasped at the sudden change of pace, coughing lightly at the smoke. His eyes watered when he buried his face in Jisung’s neck. He felt Jisung slap his ass before squeezing his cheek, spreading it a bit as he fucked into him. Minho moaned into Jisung’s ear, his hand gripping his shoulder. Jisung lifted his head, as he continued to smoke. The cigarette hung loosely from his fingers as he blew out smoke upwards, watching it curl to the ceiling. 

Minho lifted his head, his eyes blurry from the tears. He gasped as Jisung continued to thrust into him, Minho’s hips rolling down to meet him. He watched mesmerized as the light glowed and the smoke escaped from his mouth. Minho always hated smoking, how the smell lingered and stuck. He hated that Jisung loved it and worse, looked good doing it. 

Jisung side-eyed Minho as he blew out the last of the smoke, the butt having shrunk down close to his fingers. Minho nearly panicked at the thought of his coffee table getting a burn mark when Jisung put it out on his box of cigarettes, stamping it out before turning to him. Jisung kissed him, his tongue licking the seam of his lips. Minho could taste the faint remnants of smoke in his mouth. The taste would usually make him gag, but it was mixed with something that was distinctly Jisung. 

They continued to kiss as Jisung fucked Minho. His rhythm became erratic as he began to grind against his ass. He could feel his orgasm coming, but he didn’t want to cum first so he wrapped his hand around Minho’s cock. Minho gasped, his ass suddenly squeezing around Jisung as he felt pressure on his neglected cock. 

Minho nearly fell over as Jisung began to pump his dick as he fucked into him. Minho watched as his dick disappeared through Jisung’s fist, the tight fit felt amazing as his precum offered just enough to slick the inside. Minho shut his eyes, throwing his head back as Jisung continued to fuck up. He moaned until he felt Jisung pause. 

“Wha- what? I’m close…”

“Go ahead.”

“What?”

“You expect me to do all the work?” Minho stared in disbelief at Jisung, who simply gestured for him to continue. He was sure the younger was some kind of sadist. Minho whined, pouting as he swivelled his hips. Jisung cursed under his breath but otherwise held himself back from thrusting up. 

Minho scowled and thumped Jisung’s chest with a sweater covered fist before lifting himself and slamming back down. Jisung had left his fist around Minho’s cock and squeezed lightly whenever he rocked forward. Soon, Minho got lost in the rhythm of fucking into Jisung’s fist then slamming back down on his cock. He rocked back and forth, his thighs aching from the effort. 

Jisung watched as Minho’s body rippled in front of him. He swore as he gripped Minho’s hips, unable to stop himself from fucking into him slightly. He saw Minho grin but his eyes were still shut, his head thrown back in pleasure. Jisung began to pump his cock again, twisting at the top in a way that made Minho’s hole tighten around him. He planted his feet and began to fuck up into him, this time determined to make Minho cum. 

Minho could do nothing but moan, his injured hand thrown over his face. His thighs and arm was beginning to burn from the effort of supporting his weight, but he was already so close. He was moaning, his gasps more frequent as Jisung fucked him hard. Jisung sat up and drew Minho’s body closer. Pushing up his top, Jisung began to lick and bite his chest, the bites of pain only making more sensitive. Minho gripped Jisung’s bicep as he jerked him off, fucking him as he sucked on his nipples. 

Jisung’s tongue licked around the nipple, his piercing catching on the skin. Minho could feel himself get close, his thighs suddenly tensed as he cried out. 

“Fu-fuck! I’m going to-“

“Cum for me, baby.” A couple more jerks and a one well-aimed thrust had Minho screaming as he came. Jisung moaned as Minho tightened around his cock. Minho moaned as his cock dribbled all over their stomachs, streaks reaching to his chest. He gasped as Jisung began to thrust up into him, close to cumming. 

Minho could do nothing but moan weakly as he let Jisung use him. He was leaning on the younger, his thighs shaking. His arms were wrapped around his neck as he mewled from oversensitivity. Jisung grunted a few more times before emptying into the condom. He grinded a bit into Minho before collapsing backward, bringing Minho down with him. 

The two laid on the couch, panting as they tried to catch their breath. Minho winced as he felt Jisung’s softening cock slip out. There was sweat and cum between their bodies, Minho’s sweater was completely ruined. It was disgusting but Minho couldn’t find the energy to get up. He buried his face in Jisung’s neck, the younger boy lifting his head slightly to make space. His hands idly trailed up and down Minho’s back, making him shiver. He felt Jisung kiss his temple as their breathing began to settle. 

“So you good?” Minho snorted at Jisung’s casual tone. 

“Yes, Jisung, I’m good. Just tired.” Jisung hummed and continued to pet Minho. 

“How’s your hand?”

“It’s okay.”

“Hmm, well we gotta replace those bandages before I leave.” Jisung held Minho’s bandaged hand, checking to see if it was bleeding through the bandages. Minho, on the other hand, was frozen. He had completely forgotten that Jisung was supposed to leave for some dumb college party. Minho had to rein in his disappointment at the thought of Jisung leaving once they cleaned up. 

“O-oh, right, you’re leaving…”

“Mhm, I am.” Minho pulled away to look up at Jisung, who was smiling at him knowingly again. Jisung’s hand came up and scratched the back of Minho’s scalp, a shiver crawling up his spine as his eyes fluttered shut. He let out a soft sigh, settling deeper into their cuddle. Jisung chuckled, moving a bit to give Minho more space to get comfortable with his body draped over him. 

“Do… do you have to go?” Minho wasn’t looking at Jisung as he idly played with Jisung’s chest, his finger tracing random shapes on his pecs. 

“Hmm, well do you want me to stay?” Minho could hear the smug smile in his voice. He let their conversation trail off into silence. Minho could feel Jisung hum through his chest, the rumbling lulling him to sleep. 

“I have some wine if you want to drink that bad.” 

“And we do have casserole.”

“Yes we do have the casserole. I would hate for it to go to waste, I really can’t finish it all.”

“Ah, wouldn’t want that now would we?” Minho looked up, staring into Jisung’s twinkling eyes. He could swallow his pride for now, if it meant Jisung fucking him like that all over again. 

The pair kissed on the couch, their hand roaming each other’s bodies as Jisung’s phone continued to blow up with notifications from friends who were looking for him. They could wait, Minho thought, and besides, Jisung only ever came on Thursdays. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must admit, I'm gonna miss this Minho. He was truly living his best life. Thank you again for all the comments, they truly make my day <333.
> 
> Come yell at me!! Prompts or any comments!!  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/swtchracha)
> 
> ((if anyone thinks i should update the tags, please dont hesitate to tell me! i'm still figuring those out and if you think i should tag something then just comment!))


End file.
